The Catalyst
by PlasticBrains
Summary: After all these years, Ron Weasley has firmly maintained his hatred towards the Malfoy's but when something happens between the two familys, they are forced to rethink their old prejudices, and maybe even unite to overcome the trouble that has arisen
1. Chapter 1

_The Black Lake edge, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, October 23, 2022  
_

'Scorpius, stop it!' Rose laughed as the tickling curse overtook her.

'Nuh uh,' Scorpius replied grinning, his blonde hair flying wildly sometimes covering his grey eyes.

Rose stumbled on the grass clutching her sides torn between mirth and annoyance; her long, flaming red hair framing her freckled face which was currently screwed up in an expression of laughter and tears.

'Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, STOP IT PLEASE!' Rose demanded.

Scorpius flicked his wand and Rose fell to the ground, next to where Scorpius was sitting; she closed her eyes and folded her eyes across her stomach, a smile playing at the corner of her mouth.

Scorpius grinned mischievously and flicked his wand, Rose's school bag jumped up and floated away.

'Oi!' Rose cried as she chased her school bag off into the trees. Scorpius jumped up and followed her, wanting to see her face.

As he passed Hagrids hut he saw Aaron Finnigan, Rose's current boyfriend and Rose wasn't happy.

She was crying…

'Go away!' Rose cried.

'COMMON ROSE!' Aaron Finnigan cried.

'GO AWAY, NOW!' she shrieked.

Scorpius watched as they shouted and saw him yell a profanity at her. Before he knew what he was doing, he walked up to Aaron, punched him in the face. He fell to the ground clutching his face.

"You stupid git,' Aaron cried.

Scorpius grabbed the collar of Aaron's robes.

'You hurt her again and I'll be the stupid git that beats the stuffing out of you' Scorpius hissed.

Aaron just glared up at him. Scorpius brushed it off and went to follow his best friend into the castle.

Scorpius found Rose sobbing next to a suit of armor on the fifth floor.

'Rosie?' I whispered, 'Rosie are you alright?'

'No,' she sobbed, 'of course I'm not all right! Do I look alright to you??'

'No,' Scorpius replied honestly, sliding down to sit next to her, 'what that idiot done now?'

'He...' Sob, 'Kissed…' Sob 'Georgina' Sob…

'I told you right from the beginning that he was an idiot and you shouldn't go out with him.'

'You were right Scorp.'

'Yeah, I know,' he muttered.

She managed a weak smile, and Scorpius put his arm around her. She let her head drop against his neck. He smiled discreetly to himself…

'Scorp…? We'll always be best friends, I mean, you won't go and be an idiot and ditch me just because your girlfriend or something doesn't like me, will you?' Rose turned her head towards him and looked at him.

'I'll never let a girl come between us, you'll never have to worry about that.' Said Scorpius dryly. How could he ever let a girl come between him and Rose when the only girl he wanted was Rose.

Rose smiled up at her best friend, and Scorpius admired her beautiful smile.

_Deserted classroom, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, December 20th, 2022_

Rose pointed her unicorn hair, yew wand at her trunk, and thought in her head, _Locomotor Trunk! _Causing her trunk to rise slowly into the air.

Rose was quite good at performing non-verbal spells and as she guided her trunk downstairs, she nearly crashed into Scorpius Malfoy, at the door of a deserted classroom.

'Crap! Sorry Rose!' Scorpius muttered, as he pointed his wind wildly, causing a window to shatter, five meters away.

_Reparo! _Rose pointed her wand at the glass on the ground, which instantly reformed itself in the windowpane. Scorpius looked thoroughly embarrassed.

Rose guided her trunk to a standstill, turning to look at Scorpius.

'Are you all right, Scorp?' she asked.

'I'm going to miss you. That's all.' Scorpius stuttered.

Rose eyes widened a miniscule amount.

'It's just the Christmas break Scorp, like two weeks.' Rose replied unsteadily.

Then Scorp was staring at her, and then eventually, she at him.

Scorp walked forward and grabbed Rose's hand, then he pulled her into the deserted classroom. She leant against the wall. He pressed her lips against his, rather forcefully and she responded back just at enthusiastically.

His hands twisted themselves in her flaming curls and he pressed himself right against her warm body. She hugged him tight and circled his lips with the tip of her tongue. He breathed in the smell of her hair and she sighed between kisses.

BANG

The door slammed open and standing in the doorway was none other than… Rose's uncle Harry.

Crap!

'ROSE! GET HERE RIGHT NOW!'

_Crap! _Thought Rose, and then she remembered that Harry had been here giving talks again and was leave with the other students going home on the Hogwarts express. That, and her Cousin James had told her of Uncle Harry's map that showed everyone in the castle.

Uncle Harry must have seen her and Scorpius alone, and suspected the worst. And he had been right.

'Uncle Harry! I…' Rose stammered.

'Just be quiet Rose, I'm not going to yell at you, that you're fathers job and he'll do it well.' Harry glared at Scorpius as Rose stared glumly too.

'Bye, Scorp, seeya after Christmas.'

'Bye Rose.' He muttered sadly.

Harry pointed his finger at Scorpius.

'Keep away from her, if I catch any mention of you two together, you will not like the consequences.' Harry threatened.

Scorpius glared back and bit his tongue from retorting; he had been warned numerous times from his own father. '_Respect Harry Potter, he is not a likeable person but he had done many great things to benefit our family, he saved my life more than once.' _Yeah Dad, you got the unlikable bit right. Scorpius thought as he picked up his trunk and walked down towards the entrance hall.

'Harry Potter this! Harry Potter that! That's all anyone ever talks about!' Scorpius muttered to himself as he boarded the train home.

They sat in the same department and if it wasn't for the fear of being caught, (or the fear that Uncle Harry would discover her in the same department as Scorpius and not with her girlfriends as she had told him) they would have resumed the happenings from the deserted classroom. But instead they held hands and stared at each other.

'Have you…?' Rose started.

'Always liked you?' said Scorpius.

'Yeah,' Said Rose.

'Ever since we became friends I've liked you _more _than as a friend.' Scorpius confessed.

Rose turned and smiled at him, she leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips.

'I have too.' She admitted, blushing.

Scorpius left his head on her shoulder and smiled.

_A house near the burrow, near the village of St. Ottery Catchpole, Cornwall, December 20th 2022_

'MUM!' Rose shrieked running into Hermione's arms. Her father, brother and trunk were still in the car.

Rose wanted to tell her mother before Uncle Harry wrote to tell her father.

Hermione looked curiously at her daughter.

'Are you alright, Rose?' she asked.

'I need to talk to you.' Rose said, pulling her by the arm into the kitchen. Rose shut the door.

'Mum, dad's going to kill me, Uncle Harry nearly did.'

Hermione's eyebrows rose, her face confused.

'I kissed Scorpius Malfoy and Uncle Harry walked in.'

Hermione looked dumbstruck.

'You… kissed… Draco Malfoy's son…?' she whispered.

Rose bit her lip and nodded.

'Ron's is going to burn the house down!' Hermione whispered.

Rose bit her lip and nodded, again.

'I warned you Rose! I warned you that you couldn't be anything more than best friends with Scorpius Malfoy! Ron _hates _Draco, and Draco, Ron.' Said Hermione.

'Mum,' Rose said.

'He'll be…'

'Mum?'

'This is bad…'

'MUM!'

Hermione turned to her daughter.

'Mum, I like Scorp, more than a friend. I'm sorry, that's just the way it is.' Rose said firmly.

At that moment Ron walked cheerfully into the kitchen and looked between the two of them.

'Whats are you two whispering about? Something I should know about?' He frowned at them.

'No,' said Hermione definitely, 'We were just talking about school.'

Ron walked over to the table just as Hedwig the 2nd soared through the window, hooting and screeching, with a letter on her leg. She pecked at Ron's hand.

It was a single scrap of parchment but Rose couldn't see it.

But she really didn't need to, because what she could see was her father's ears going red with anger.

'_Crap!!' _Rose whispered.

Ron turned on his daughter.

'Rose Hermione Weasley,' He hesitated in the saying the next bit like it was poison to utter the next couple of words, 'were you kissing Scorpius Malfoy?'

'Yes…' Rose whispered.

'WHAT!' Ron yelled, 'YOU WERE KISSING A MALFOY? YOU KNOW WHAT THEY ARE LIKE! MUGGLE HATERS AND PURE BLOOD MANIACS! WE DON'T TALK TO THEM FOR A REASON!'

'SHUT UP!' Hugo yelled, as he walked into the kitchen.

Ron turned around and glared at his son.

'You, keep out of this.' Ron demanded.

'But…'

Hermione slammed her hand down on the table.

'Hugo! Out! To your room!' she said.

'But…'

'Now!'

Hugo grumbled to himself and stalked into the lounge room.

'You, _will not, _have anything to do with him, got that?' Ron demanded, turning back to Rose.

'I will have relationships with who I please!' Said Rose in a deadly whisper.

'Not with a Malfoy!' Ron replied viciously.

Rose whipped out her wand, flicked it in anger (causing the table where Ron was resting his hand to burst into flames) and soar from the room in tears.

Hermione turned to her husband, glared at him and stormed off as well…


	2. Chapter 2

_The Burrow, outside Ottery St Catchpole, Cornwall, UK, December 25th 2022_

'Rose! Dear, come give grandma a hug.'

Molly Weasley stood by the door of the burrow with her red hair, streaked with silver. Rose ran into her Grandmother's arms and they hugged tightly.

'He said I'm not to be friends with Scorp anymore.' Rose whispered in her Grandmother ear. Molly Weasley shook her head and went over to Ron grabbed him by the arm before leading him into the kitchen; he departed with a look to Hermione that said '_what did I do?' _

Hermione just shook her head and shrugged before turning to Rose and frowning at her.

'He's going to be yelled at now.' Hermione complained, 'and he's quite unpleasant afterward.'

'Sorry mum, but I know that Grandma can make him see sense.' Rose said simply.

'More like force him to see sense.' Hermione muttered.

'OH!' Rose cried changing the subject, 'Albus is here!' Rose ran towards her favorite cousin.

'SO? Who likes some pudding?' Molly asked the massive crowding of people in the garden. The Burrow's kitchen was far too small to handle Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo, Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, Lily, Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Arthur, Molly, Teddy and Charlie. They had spread three tables across the Garden and (despite the snow) the whole crowd was chatting and toying with their new presents after the huge main course.

'YES!' came a chorus of voices. Molly bustled off to the kitchen with Fleur to serve up pudding.

Rose got up from her chair and slumped down in Molly's empty chair next to Albus.

'How's he taking it?' Albus whispered quietly.

'He shattered all four windows in the lounge room and mum made him sleep in the lounge as well.' Rose replied.

Albus smirked slightly.

'Hugo told me you set the kitchen table alight.' Albus grinned, 'that true?'

'Yes,' admitted Rose blushing, 'I kind of lost control and instinctively drew my wand out.'

'Instinctively?' Albus chuckled, 'So you're just going to instinctively curse someone one day and use that as an excuse? Somehow I don't think that the wizengamot would consider that a legitimate excuse.' He chuckled loudly and Lily threw a cracker at his head. Albus turned around quickly and shot a disarming charm at his sister. She deflected it with a shield charm but the disarming spell ricocheted off the table and hit the tree near the table a huge limb of the tree snapped off and came crashing down onto the table right where a minute before Rose had been sitting. Rose's eyes widened and she stared at her chair which was now resembled matchsticks. She turned slowly to Lily, eyes still widened and her mouth split into a thin line, she glared at her cousin with a very Hermione – ish glare that made her father, who'd observed the whole incident, shudder.

'WHAT ON EARTH!' Molly came out of the kitchen with six bowls floating in front of her. She made the bowels fly to the unbroken part of the table and turn to glare at the now wide eyed people present.

'WHO, WHO ON EARTH IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS????' She yelled, 'WELL?' Molly looked wild in her anger and Rose understood what Dad and Uncle George meant when they said '_Don't ever get on the wrong side of Grandma!' _

Rose pushed Albus arm and he and Lily stood up at the same time.

'Us Grandma,' said Albus.

'Yes,' admitted Lily, 'I threw something at Al and he sent a disarming charm at me, I deflected it and it hit the tree. A huge branch snapped and fell on the table.'

'Lily! Al! _You don't send curses flying at each other when there are breakable things thing's near you!' _Molly cried'YOU COULD HAVE KILLED SOMEONE!'

Rose saw Albus cringe; he hated it when Grandma yelled.

'I'm sorry Grandma.' Albus muttered,

'Sorry Grandma' said Lily.

'You better be.' She threatened as she waved her wand, the whole table and chair repaired itself, Rose walked shakily over to her newly repaired chair and a bowl of pudding flew over to her. She began to eat and stared over at Albus who was, _typically! _Already smiling and chatting with Uncle George, She picked up a few words like '_got off easy' _and _'she lets you off without much because she's always wanted grandchildren.'_ Lily, on the other hand, looked shaken and she was talking quietly with her mother, Ginny was reassuring her about something. Rose remembered being told by Uncle Ron that Aunt Ginny also got away with quite a fair bit because she was the girl that her mother always wanted. Before she knew it she was smiling and shot a reassuring glance down the table at Lily and tried to catch Albus's eye. He looked down the table and she smirked at him with an amused look on her face. He mouthed '_shut up' _and she poked her tongue out at him. '_Git!' _she mouthed, Albus glared at her before getting up and walking towards her. He flopped in the seat.

'So is it true, you and that slime ball Malfoy?'Albus questioned.

It was Rose's turn to punch him harder than normal in the shoulder, he swore and Ginny glared sharply up the table towards him.

'Don't bloody swear Albus!' Rose muttered, Albus snorted and turned to her again.

'So?'

'So what?'

'Is it true?'

'So what if it is?' Rose demanded.

'Well… I know it's true anyway and you know what's even more disgusting than you going out with a stack of slime?'

Rose gritted her teeth.

'_Enlighten me!_' she hissed.

'From what I overheard on the extendable ears, Dad walked in on you and Malfoy just about sucking each other's face off, No! Even worse! He said you were pressed right up against each other!'Albus shuddered at the thought.

'_Oh my god, Just because his dad was a total Slime ball, doesn't me HE IS!' _Rose screeched very loudly. The whole table turned their heads towards her and she blushed slightly.

'WELL IT'S TRUE! HE'S DIFFERENT TO HIS FATHER! IT'S JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE SO GODDAMN BIASED AGAINST HIS FATHER!' Rose screeched to the whole entire table.

The yard and house had gone deathly silent. Rose suddenly felt tears coming to her eyes and she ran quickly into the neighboring field. She fell to the ground behind a lone Oak tree and broke into hysterical sobs. Her hair fell loose from its tie and it flew around her shoulders. She wiped her eyes and left her hands against her eyes. Just at that moment it began snowing and the flakes fell on her bare skin, they melted and the water chilled her to the bone. She crossed her arms around her herself and started to shiver violently but didn't want to think what would face her when she returned to the burrow. She wished bitterly that she'd stayed in the warm, comfortable walls of the castle for the Christmas holidays. Where she would have eaten Christmas dinner in the magnificently decorated great hall, woken up in a four poster bed and a warm fire and enjoyed Christmas much more thoroughly than when she was surrounded by her bustling cousins who had a tendency to chuck things at you and tease you about anything. Rose stood up slowly and almost ran head first into Albus. He grabbed her around the shoulders and shrugged off his cloak, sliding it around her.

Rose glared at him.

'You think you're funny do you?' Rose demanded.

Albus looked startled.

'I never said that, I'm sorry about before ok, you're right you know.'

'What about?'

'About us being biased, it's true, I don't really know Scorpius but I've heard stories about his father from Dad and Uncle Ron so I just assumed.'

'You know that is _so _narrow minded' said Rose.

'Yeah, I know, it runs in the family apparently,' said Albus, '_both _sides of the family.'

Rose looked at the ground.

'Cheer up Rosie, and get back to the house. You'll freeze to death.' Albus warned.

Rose smiled slightly.

'That's better!' Albus cried as he steered Rose back towards the Burrow.

'Oh Rose! I'd thought you'd frozen to death out there!' Hermione began fussing over Rose when she'd returned to the Burrow. They sat in front of the fire in the sitting room, drinking eggnog. Ron and Harry were having a discussion in the corner of the room, they stopped talking suddenly whenever anyone approached and Rose wondered what they were discussing. No one so far had mentioned her outbreak at the table, and she thought this strange. But also, she was comforted by this. She didn't think she would be able to properly explain her outburst without divulging the fact to the whole family that she liked a pure blood Malfoy. The name Malfoy was practically a swear word when said in the presence of Rose's father.

Ron scowled from across the room and sparks flew from the tip of his wand. Rose shifted slightly to let her mother (who was sighing loudly) left the room followed closely by Ginny.


	3. Chapter 3

_A house near the Burrow, near the village of Ottery St Catchpole, Cornwall, Jan 4, 2023_

Rose chucked a spare quill on top of her neatly folded robes and slumped on her bed. Everything was finally packed. She'd started last night but had left some things until today. Take her Quidditch robes for example; her mother had wanted to wash and iron them before packing and she'd only received them back this morning. Rose had been keeper (like her father before her) of the Gryffindor Quidditch team since her third year.  
Her cousin Lily (who was in third year) was the best seeker they'd had since Uncle Harry. The Gryffindor Quidditch team consisted of Lily as seeker, Rose as Keeper. The beater's were Rose's other cousin Roxanne (her father George had been a fantastic beater and she was too) and Chris McKirk, a fourth year. Ryers Chamberly and Jason Wood finished the team off as chasers. Rose had screamed the house down July last year. The Hogwarts letters had arrived and with Rose's a badge and a note saying she'd been made Quidditch captain. Hermione was thrilled and Ron couldn't have been prouder, he'd asked her what she wanted (she'd automatically answered a new broom) and had gone out and bought it for her. She'd been quite taken aback by this move and when she questioned her father, he'd simply replied… 'Weasley Family tradition, someone becomes prefect, head boy, Quidditch captain; they get a present.) Hermione had then sat down with the tale of how in fifth year Ron had asked for a broom as well when he'd been made a prefect.  
As Rose sat thinking about Quidditch and Weasley family traditions she heard a faint tap at her window. She flipped onto her side, looked at the window and saw a pitch black thickly feathered owl pecking at the window; Zera! Scorpius had received an owl for his birthday in second year, he'd named it Zera and so far these holidays she hadn't gotten one letter from him. But Zera seemed to be carrying quite a large package.  
Rose jumped of her bed and opened the window. Zera hooted peacefully and stuck her leg out. Rose untied the package from the owl's leg and grabbed the note on top of the package. It read….

Dear Rosie,

Happy Christmas, and I'm sorry this is really late, I just couldn't think of what to give you, but then I remembered this. My Grandmother gave it to me before she died, she told me to give it to a girl who meant the world to me. So here it is, you can keep the box as well. See you at Hogwarts.

Love,  
Scorp

Rose placed the note on her desk, grabbed the package and unwrapped it. When revealed, she gasped at the beauty of it. It was a small wooden jewelry box. The lid and outside was carved in vine shapes and the little clasp that held it shut was in the shape of a tiny serpent. But Rose didn't care; she actually often wondered why she wasn't placed in Slytherin. It was probably because of the long history of Weasleys in Gryffindor. She'd been quite shattered when she hadn't been placed in the same house as the boy she had met on the train for the first time. Right after her father had warned her not to get to friendly with Scorpius she'd gone out and done just that, gotten friendly with a Malfoy. Not intentionally, it was just that she'd discovered early on that people her father hated, she didn't necessarily hate. She'd talked to Scorpius just to see if he lived up to all the horrid stories she'd been told about his father Draco. 'Like father, like son, no doubt.' Ron had said, But Rose disagreed, and if all the stories about Draco had been true then Scorpius was nothing like his father.  
Rose turned and opened the box, when she saw inside she gasped. The inside was lined with emerald green velvet and right in the bottom was a locket. The chain was like golden ivy, the same as the carvings on the box. The locket was the most stunning of all. It was the size of a golden chickens egg and circling around the edge was a small serpent made of gold, it eyes were tiny rubies. And finally in the middle the locket was an exquisite emerald, the size of a fingernail. It sparkled in the sun and screamed beauty. Rose blinked back tears as she stared down at it. She choked slightly and wiped tears out of her eyes before picking it up. The chain was cold and it felt strangely nice against her neck. She clipped it up and walked over to her mirror. The locket hung nicely from her neck and made her skin appear paler than usual. It set off her face nicely and Rose, who wasn't usually one to give herself comments, thought for once that she actually was beautiful. Scorpius was yet to tell her yet, because he'd only recently admitted his feelings for her. But she felt sure that he already thought this.  
Rose laughed and told herself off for being so full-of-herself.  
'ROSIE! WE'RE LEAVING NOW! HURRY UP!' her father called from downstairs. She quickly jumped up, tucked the locket beneath her robes and began hauling her school trunk downstairs. Hugo's trunk was already in the trunk of the car and he was sitting in the backseat, grinning out the window. Rose lugged her trunk across the lawn and nearly broke her back, yet again, lifting it into the trunk of the car. She then climbed into the backseat next to Hugo and sighed heavily. Off to school.  
Hugo, seeming as always to know what his older sister was thinking started humming a tune of his own creation which he had made up at the end of his first year of Hogwarts, it went as such.

Off to Kings Cross we go!  
Owl's, magic and Smoke! Students all in their cloaks!  
Off to Kings Cross we go!  
Platforms nine and ten between! Be warned you mustn't be seen!  
Crossing the barrier there!  
Leaving at eleven, the train,  
Hogwarts Express is its' name  
Catch it to learn what muggles would yearn,  
To take, if only they knew!  
To Hogwarts school we go!  
Magic! What spell will we cast?  
Ghosts! What tragic story they hold?  
Potions! What heart they capture? What sense they ensnare?  
Find out we will! We must!  
So off to Hogwarts we go!

Hugo began singing as we entered onto the main road into London and didn't stop until we'd entered the station where Ron had warned him he mustn't be heard.

'Be warned you mustn't be seen!'

'Shut UP! Hugo!' Rose warned.  
Hugo stuck his tongue out at her and she turned to face away from her little brother.  
'Go on Rosie.' Said Ron  
Rose walked casually up to the barrier and quickly pushed her trolley against the wall. She slipped through the wall onto Platform nine and three quarters.  
'ROSE!' shouted Albus from up the platform.  
Rose ran up to her favorite cousin and hugged him tightly. The locket Scorpius had given her and fallen out of her robes as she'd ran and now it hung in quite obvious view from her neck. Albus hand reached out and grabbed it. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and muttered 'oh no' when he saw the tiny serpent on it.  
'Malfoy gave you this.' It was a statement not a question.  
'Yes, a Christmas present.' Rose replied.  
'Does Uncle Ron know about this?' He questioned.  
'Um… no, no one but you now knows about it.' Rose confessed.  
Albus sighed, 'I recommend you keep it that way. Because I don't think your Dad would be happy to see you wearing a locket with a serpent on it.'  
'Yeah, he'd have a stroke.' Said Rose  
'A bigger stroke than the one he had when he found out about you and Scorpius playing the 'suck each other's faces off' game.' Said Albus  
'What a lovely way to put it Al! You do have a way with words,' said Rose.  
'I know, right?' said Albus grinning.  
At that moment Harry and Ginny approached the pair, as Rose held the locket up in the air to examine it closer.  
'What's that Rose?' asked Ginny.  
Rose's hand had been luckily covering the serpent and she quickly shoved the locket beneath her robes.  
'Um… something that mum got me for Christmas, it's a cheap one but still very pretty.' At that Rose quickly disappeared onto the train before Ginny had 'Can I have a look at it?' out of her mouth.  
Harry frowned and turned to his son.  
'Al, what's wrong with Rose?' he demanded.  
Albus bit his lip and his eyebrows rose.  
'I don't know Dad, probably nothing important, you know girls.' Albus said.  
Ginny cleared her throat angrily, 'Oh yes, very classy Al.'  
'Sorry mum.' He muttered.  
The trains whistle blew and Albus quickly hugged his parents, grabbed his sister and followed his older brother onto the train after his cousins.  
Ginny turned to her husband.  
'Do you know what that was about?'  
'Not quite,' said Harry, 'But I think I know who gave Rose that locket, and it wasn't Hermione.'  
Ginny frowned and turned to see Albus and Lily waving from the train, she waved back and blew them a kiss. She turned and saw Harry walking towards Ron and Hermione.  
'This should be interesting.' She muttered as she followed her husband towards her brother and his wife.  
Ron grabbed Harry's hand and slapped him on the back and he hugged his little sister.  
'So how you been?' he asked,  
'I'm ok, Rose doesn't seem to be,' said Harry, 'She was acting very odd before, she ran off when Ginny asked to see the locket Hermione had given her for Christmas.'  
'Me?' said Hermione, 'I never gave Rose a locket for Christmas!'  
'Well she claimed that you gave it to her.' Harry replied  
'Well I didn't, I don't even know where she got it,' said Hermione, 'In fact, I didn't even know she had a locket.'  
'Mmmm…' said Harry, 'I think Scorpius gave it to her because it looks really expensive.'  
Ron scowled.  
'I'm going to talk to Draco about this!' and before Hermione protest escaped her mouth he was halfway across the platform to where Draco Malfoy stood with his wife Astoria Malfoy (nee' Greengrass). Draco looked surprised at their approach.  
Harry quickly stepped in front of Ron.  
'Draco, we need to talk, it's about Scorpius… and Ron's daughter Rose… they are… going out.' Said Harry  
Draco's eyes widened slightly and then he frowned.  
'I see...' he said, a scowl was spreading across his mouth…


	4. Chapter 4

_A compartment on the Hogwarts Express, somewhere between London and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Jan 4, 2023_

Rose tapped her wand on her thigh as she waited for him to find her compartment. She'd picked a compartment at the far end of the train so no one would see them together. Otherwise she would really cop it from her father if everyone at Hogwarts knew about Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy.

As she sat thinking the compartment door opened and closed and Scorpius slumped in a seat next to Rose.

He looked into her brown eyes for the first time in two weeks and smiled broadly.

'Hello.' He said simply.

'Hi,' Rose said, blushing at his intense gaze.

'How were your holidays? Did you get my present?' Scorpius reached for the chain as Rose did, his large hand closed around her smaller one and she grinned.

'It's beautiful Scorp, thankyou.' She said earnestly.

He didn't let go of her hand but held it tightly and lowed it the seat.

'It's beautiful like you Rosie.' Scorpius moved so his face was only inches from hers and Rose took a sharp intake of breath; before he'd pressed his lips to hers.

'Thunder and lightening could have struck and crashed the train at that and the two people sitting in that compartment wouldn't have noticed or cared, for they were locked together in a tight embrace.

Rose heart was burning with pleasure as she wrapped her arms around Scorpius; he kissed her fiercely and together they shared a breath that they breathed together and the world was miles away. It was an unimportant thing in the background that wasn't to be cared about. It would have been impossible to care when he kissed her like that. Impossible to cry or be sad or be unhappy when he was there. He broke off and gazed intently into her eyes, and she gazed back into his, as if drinking in each other's minds and feelings. It was as intimate an act as kissing was. He studied her brown eyes and took in every detail of them, to keep locked away and treasured in him. She also studied his grey eyes, usually cold but now warm; locking them away to remember for every moment she wasn't with him. Right now, as she sat with him, alone, she suddenly didn't care about anything. The sky outside was past sunset and the clouds parted to reveal a deep purple-blue sky that darkened the compartment. And there in the dark, she felt strong, in his arms as he hugged her tight to his chest and kissed the top of her head. She sighed contented and closed her eyes. He did as well and then he whispered quietly, just loud enough for her to hear…

'Rose… I love you…'

Rose smiled and lifted her head to meet his eyes, my goodness she felt as if she could look into his eyes forever, and whispered back.

'Scorp, I love you too.'

'Really?'

'Really' she confirmed

'Good, I'm glad.' He said, kissing the top of her head again.

Rose smiled and vowed forever to remember this moment in time until her death, never would she forget. He loved her!

_Hogsmeade station, Hogsmeade village, Scotland, Jan 4, 2023_

Scorpius opened the compartment door.

'Hold my hand? I don't care what people think.' He said.

'Neither do I, I used to, but now since you love me, I don't care.' Rose said.

'Funny what those three words do to people isn't it?' Scorpius questioned as they stepped onto the platform.

Rose laughed, 'Yes.'

Gripping each other's hands they walked towards a carriage. Passing by Albus, Rose heard him say, 'I knew it! It was only a matter of time!' Rose heard her Cousin Lily's giggles. Many People muttered as they walked past towards an empty carriage and the carriage began moving. It entered the Hogwarts gates and came to an abrupt halt just inside. Rose and Scorpius walked out, hand in hand towards the Great Hall and inside. Rose smiled sadly as she let go of Scorpius hand and walked over to the Gryffindor table. She sat down next to Albus and turned to him.

'Please don't tell me you made out on the train or something.' said Albus, he gave Rose his best pleading look and pressed his hands together.

'Blimey, chill out Al, we did _not _make out on the train, we only shared a compartment.' Said Rose, 'That's all.'

Albus sighed heavily,

'You made out on the train,' he said heavily.

'_We did not!_' She almost shrieked, but kept her voice low.

'Well until you tell the truth, I'm just going to have to assume that you made out on the train.

'Who made out on the train?' Fred leant over, his eyes bright and fell on his cousin Rose, 'HOLY MERLIN! ROSE!' He whispered. Rose was thankful he whispered.

He sang only loud enough for Rose and all the rest of the Weasleys and Potters to hear.

'_Rose and Scorpius sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love! Then comes…'_

_CRACK!_

_'OW!'_

Hugo had chucked a golden plate at Fred and it had hit him directly in the forehead, bouncing off onto the floor just as a loud scraping sound echoed from the Headmasters chair. Rose caught Hugo's eye and mouthed '_thanks!' _Hugo shrugged is shoulders which literally translated to two things; 'What are brothers for,' and 'Any excuse to hit Fred in the head'.

Ten years ago, before Rose had started at Hogwarts, the old Headmistress Professor McGonagall had retired and in her place now sat none other than Professor Hannah Longbottom. She'd been Hannah Abbott before twelve years ago, when she'd married the Herbology teacher Neville Longbottom. When Professor McGonagall talked of retiring Neville had originally been offered the job but refused, stating he loved his plants too much to take over running the school. But he had recommended his wife Hannah, who had been the Arithmancy Professor at the time.

Professor Longbottom stood up and waited until the school was quiet before speaking.

'Welcome back from the Christmas holidays, I trust you enjoyed your Christmases, now let us eat!'

Food appeared upon the golden plates and everyone tucked in. Rose heaped as much as she could reach onto her plates as she was starving. Everyone ate and drank, chatting happily and recounting their holiday experiences…

'Well Christmas was rather interesting.'

Rose seized up as she saw whom Albus was talking to. He was talking to this person with a cheeky grin on his face. And sitting there, listening intently as he shovelled food into his mouth, was Rose's ex boyfriend Aaron Finnegan.

'We went to my Grandparents for Christmas, food was brilliant, Grandma is an amazing cook. It was just Me, James, Lily, Mum, Dad, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, my cousin's Hugo and Rose, you know Rose right?' Albus grinned as Aaron's face fell slightly, 'Oh and Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, my cousin's Dominique, Louis and Victoire and her fiancé Teddy. And Grandma and Grandpa. So yeah, heaps. Oh! What was interesting was when Lily threw a Christmas cracker at me and shielded my curse, it hit a tree that fell over and nearly crushed the table' (Albus chuckled at the memory).

Rose felt like sinking lower and lower until she fell off her chair and sunk into the earth, but unfortunately she couldn't….

'Oh! And Rose threw a tantrum in front of everyone about how we were being biased towards Scorpius just because our Dad's knew his Dad. She wouldn't come back, I had to go and get to stop her freezing to death.' Albus sat there smug as he watched Aaron absorb all this.

_What in Merlin's name was Albus doing???_

Rose scowled and turned back to get some more pudding but the food in front of her disappeared.

'Off to bed!' The headmistress announced. There was the usual loud scraping as the benches were pulled back and the students left the great hall for their common rooms.

Rose hung back slightly waiting for Scorpius. She smiled a dazzling smile as he approached and they locked hands as they walked into the entrance hall.

'Good night Rosie.' Said Scorpius as he kissed her on the cheek. There were wolf whistles from surrounding students but both Rose and Scorpius ignored them.

'Goodnight Scorp.' Said Rose as she pulled him into a full on snog. The wolf whistling erupted across the entrance hall but still they ignored it until someone cleared their throat loudly. They turned to see Neville (Rose called him Neville in her head to tell him apart from his wife) standing there; his cheeks were scarlet and he cleared his throat again before he spoke.

'May I remind you, Miss Weasley and Mr Malfoy that these kinds of public affections are to be kept to a more private abode. Thankyou, now off to bed the both of you.' Neville walked off towards the Herbology office and Rose giggled while Scorp smirked.

'He went to school with my mum, dad, uncle and aunty so I guess it would be a bit awkward.' Rose grinned.

'My dad too,' said Scorpius 'Now goodnight Miss Weasley before I lose control and drag you off to a more private abode for said public affections.'

Rose grinned, 'Goodnight Scorp.' And she turned around the corner, off to Gryffindor tower. When she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Albus was waiting for her.

'You don't know the password,' He said,

'Thanks for waiting for me.' Said Rose

'No problem, and for future purposes its 'Murtlap.'

The Fat Lady swung open to let them into the common room where only a few seventh years still remained. Rose and Albus sat down by the fire, the only sixth years in the common room for a whole hour talking about tomorrows lessons and whatnot until Albus stood up yawning, declaring he was going to bed. Rose bid him goodnight and walked up to the girls' common room and climbed into bed herself.

As she lay in bed, he thoughts wondered to the moment in time that she hoped that in all her life she would never forget. And when she went to sleep she dreamed of a certain Scorpius Malfoy who was dreaming of her too.


	5. Chapter 5

_The Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland, Jan 5 2023_

It was truly and utterly amazing (and slightly scary, Rose thought) that by the morning the entire school knew that Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy were going out. But… what was more shocking to all those who had heard were that a Gryffindor and Slytherin were going out! It hadn't been heard of in a very long time and came as a great shock to many. Because even after the second wizarding war Slytherin still wasn't a very friendly house, off course it was more diverse now. It now contained Muggleborns in its student body and it wasn't as hated as it used to be out of all the four houses. But the point was that out of all the houses Gryffindors and Slytherins were known to not only dislike each other, but also most of their students hated all students from the opposite house. This stemmed from over a thousand years ago; when the founders of the two houses Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin (who used to be the best of friends) had a falling out and soon became the worst of enemies. Thus both houses became prejudice against each other, a prejudice that still stands to this day.

Rose had taken a stack on toast in a napkin and gone to sit in the common room. When she'd finished eating she picked up her bag and headed off to the library before her first class.

Madam Pince, the librarian, was very strict with her precious books and her libraries. No food in the library. No drink in the library. No talking in the library. No more than three people to a table. No taking any library books outside in cold or rainy weather. And no taking it near the lake. And various other rules she would make up on the spot if she thought they were doing something 'disrespectful' to her books.

Now in her seventies, Madam Pince had been the librarian at Hogwarts since just before Rose's dad had started. Hermione had told Rose about how they used to have long discussions about books and Madam Pince addressed her by her first name. Ron had then mentioned that this was because Hermione would have moved into the library to live if school rules had allowed it.

Browsing through the shelves she came across the book she was looking for. 'The second war' by Livelda Manning. Rose didn't know why she even read this book. All she had to do was ask her Mum, Dad or Uncle and she would know more things than was written in books. In fact, there was many things reporters would swap their wands for to know, that Rose had known ever since she was four. She sighed loudly in frustration as the bell for first lessons rang before she was even able to begin reading. So, quickly shoving the book back in her bag, she headed off to first lesson, Potions.

Rose walked into the classroom and was happy to see Scorpius already sitting at a table by himself. Rose walked over and chucked her things next to his. He looked up and smiled at her.  
'Hey Rosie, how was your morning?' He asked.  
'Good! Spent it in the…'  
'Library?' Scorpius guessed.  
Rose blushed and nodded.  
'Well guess what we're working on today?' Scorpius asked grinning.  
'What?'  
'Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world,' Scorpius replied grinning.  
'Scorpius Malfoy! You know better than to believe in love potions!' Rose scolded  
'Yeah, it only causes powerful obsession,' said Scorpius, 'You can't create real love.'  
'No sir you can't!' said Professor Slughorn as he entered the classroom.

Professor Slughorn was one hundred years old now and had been teaching here for almost eighty five years, on and off with breaks in between. Many wondered how he managed to stay in good health. He had always been slightly overweight and unhealthy yet amazingly he'd reached a ripe old age of one hundred without so much as a visit to St Mungos for health troubles.  
'As Mr Malfoy was saying, Amortentia, which we will be studying over the next few weeks, is described as the most powerful 'love' potion in existence. But Amortentia cannot create real love, only a very powerful obsession. Nothing can forcefully create love between two people.' Professor Slughorn sat down behind his desk pointed his wand at the board and his words began appearing on the black board.  
'Now please copy down these things please.'  
_1. Amortentia smells differently for each individual person, usually taking the smell of what appeals the most to the individual. Please write down one-two things you smell in the Amortentia. _  
Professor picked up a small Goblet of Amortentia and began walking between desks, letting everyone having a whiff of the extremely potent potion.  
'Miss Weasley.' Professor said as he put the goblet under Rose's nose. Rose sniffed deeply and a slightly dreamy feeling began spreading through her.  
'What do you smell?' he asked.  
'Um… peppermint and the smell in the air before rain.' Rose answered, blushing slightly. She turned her head down to the parchment on her desk and began writing.  
'Mr Malfoy, what do you smell?' Professor Slughorn looked at Scorpius with piercing eyes.  
'I smell… freshly cut roses and…' Scorpius pale cheek turned slightly pink and Rose blushed deep red, 'freshly turned earth.'  
Professor Slughorn moved onto the next one and Scorpius turned to Rose.  
'Is it because of your name or just because you like the smell that you have rose scented perfume?'  
If it had been possible for Rose to blush any redder she would have.  
'I like the smell,' admitted Rose, 'and it's just a coincidence that that's my name.'  
Scorpius smirked and began writing the next paragraph that had appeared on the blackboard…

When the lesson finished Rose was still thinking about what Scorpius had smelt in the Amortentia and she didn't notice as Scorpius came up behind her in the hallway, grabbed her by the sides and pecked her quickly on the mouth. She grinned and grasped his hand in hers as they walked along to Defense against the Dark Arts.  
'… and he replied, freshly cut roses! When she was sitting right there next to him!'  
Rose stopped dead still in her tracks and Scorpius turned to her.  
'Rose…?'  
'… That's interesting Professor Slughorn, thankyou…'  
'Merlin's beard crap!' Rose whispered, she'd recognized that voice on the spot. She boiled with anger as she realized that he had been digging up information about her and Scorpius. How dare he! It was absolutely none of his business! He wasn't her father!  
'… No problem Harry m'boy! Call me Horace, remember?'  
'We have to go, my Uncle's here!'  
Scorpius scowled and pulled Rose along, hurrying up to the third floor for defense against the dark arts. They hurried into the room slightly out of breath from running along the corridor and sat down at a table in the back corner. Professor James walked in at the same moment Rose thought she would have a triple heart attack. Because walking into the classroom after Professor James was none other than Uncle Harry.  
'Oh my gosh, I should have seen this! Why else would Uncle Harry be here?' Rose whispered to Scorpius.  
'Just relax Rose, he won't do anything in front of Professor James and a room full of students.' Scorpius assured her, but yet, she still was rather nervous.  
Harry turned to face the class and his eyes raked the room, landing on Rose and then Scorpius sitting next to her. His forehead creased slightly but other than that there was no change in his expression.  
'Hello everyone, I'm Harry Potter, I've met you a few times before and I even have family members in here. He pointed over to Albus who Rose hadn't noticed before.  
'My son Albus,' He pointed over to Rose, 'and my niece Rose.' Albus muttered something to his friends; because as used as he was to Harry introducing him to the class as his son, Albus still got slightly embarrassed with the attention. Rose usually brushed it off but today it seemed to annoy her. She paid high attention to her Uncle talk so as to not get into trouble and draw attention to herself. She took particular care with her notes and basically tried to live up to her mother's reputation. And to interpret correctly Professor James serene expression at the end of the lesson, everyone had been extremely well behaved. Uncle Harry bid the class goodbye and left with a smile to Albus and Rose.  
'Free period!' Albus cheered as they exited the classroom and headed towards the Gryffindor tower (Rose had bidded Scorpius goodbye and he had headed off to Slytherin Common room).  
Rose grinned widely and sat down in an armchair by the fire.  
'ROSE!'  
Rose jumped up and turned to face the portrait hole. In it stood Lucy Dylan. Lucy was a fellow Gryffindor and Rose's best friend who had stayed over Christmas longer because of a family holiday. She had dark chocolate hair that ran dead straight to her waist, she was nicknamed 'stick insect' for her figure and she was rather tall. Her skin was pail and her skin lightly freckled. The girls ran forward and nearly smashed into each other as they hugged and jumped up and down in excitement at the site of each other.  
'Oh heavens! How are you Rose? How were your holidays? Oh Spain was gorgeous! Barcelona! Oh where to begin!' she spluttered.  
Rose grinned.  
'My holidays were same old, something managed to get broken at the table, big surprise there! I'm spectacularly happy.'  
Lucy stopped in her tracks. In fifth year they had made up a code name for words. One of them was 'Spectacularly happy', which meant 'going out with someone'.  
'You certainly moved on from Aaron quickly.' Lucy raised her eyebrows at my blush.  
'Yeah, he's a jerk but oh heavens Lucy! I'm in love!' Rose placed her hand to her heart and pretended to swoon to an invisible person in front of her. Lucy burst into giggles.  
'You could be an actor, you know that?' Lucy grinned.  
Rose cheeks flushed bright red.  
'So who is it?' Lucy demanded.  
'Not telling…' Rose blushed and Lucy gasped.  
'It's Scorpius! Isn't it!' It was a statement not a question.  
Rose scrunched her eyes shut and nodded.  
Lucy remained silent and Rose opened her eyes to see Lucy looking at her with a sly look on her face.  
'Heavens girl, you've certainly been busy while I've been gone, hey?'  
'Shut up.'  
'No, you're going out with a Slytherin! Oh my gosh you're going out with a Slytherin! Woah!' she whispered.  
Rose rolled her eyes, picked up her books and headed towards the table on the edge of the common room. She took out an assignment on atmospheric charms and began attacking it with ferocity; writing half a foot in an hour and making Albus's mouth fall open when told.  
'You're scary sometimes, you know that?' Albus choked, before rushing off to the boy's dormitory whilst shaking his head.  
'This is what my Dad calls a 'Hermione' moment. It would make mum proud.' Rose whispered to Lucy.  
'Haha, you going to Hogsmeade in February?' she asked.  
'Yes, I suppose… I haven't really thought about it to be honest.' Rose confessed.  
'Well you'll be going with Scorpius off course?'  
'Obviously.'  
'Well that's settled, I just have to get a date now,' Lucy giggled.  
Rose punched Lucy in the shoulder and grinned.  
Potions classroom, Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, Jan 5, 2023, 2am  
The figure stuck its head around the corner, checking once again to make sure it had an empty bottle on hand. It also checked for anyone coming. The corridor was clear and the figure drew its wand and tapped it on the locked potions classroom door.  
'Alohomora!'  
Once inside the figure walked over to the cauldrons standing in the corner, lifted the lid off one and scooped some into a bottle. Before quickly exiting the classroom…


	6. Chapter 6

_The change rooms, Quidditch pitch, Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, Jan 11, 2023_

Rose pulled her scarlet robes and sighed deeply with anticipation.

Quidditch.

The best sport ever invented.

Today they were playing Ravenclaw and Rose was nervous because they were a very hard to beat. But the Gryffindor team had been training very hard lately and Rose was confident they could beat Ravenclaw by a margin of 60. If they won then they would be in second place. They would also be playing Slytherin in the last game of the season, which meant playing Scorpius. Not something Rose wanted to do. And if they did play Slytherin Rose and Scorpius would be up against each other very close indeed. Rose was a keeper, the one who blocked the goals. Scorpius was a chaser, the one who shot the goals. So yes, they would be playing closely.

Off course Lily was very enthusiastic about it.

'Think of it this way Rosie!' Lily had said, 'It will give you an excuse to knock him off his broom, has he been doing anything bad lately?'

'No!' Rose had cried.

'Well this complicates things…' said Lily frowning slightly; 'Try not to knock him off then!' and she had walked away with a grin on her face like she'd just saved the world. Rose sighed; her cousin Lily was one of those people who saw the goblet as half full not half empty (a phrase she had learned in muggle study, it meant optimistic, always saw the good side of things) and she was cheery nearly all of the time. Uncle Harry said that she had gotten this from his father who had been just the same, as Harry had heard.

'Common Rosie! Lets go kick some Hufflepuff butt!' Lily cried. Rose was confused sometimes, she was confused as to why she had received the Captainship instead of Lily. Before Rose remembered that Lily was fifth year and couldn't receive captainship.

'Ok people, clear skies today, the suns bright so _be careful! _Lily, I need you to wait until at least thirty points until you go for the snitch. We need a win by 'one eighty' or more' Rose said to her teammates, 'Ok, _lets go!' _

Rose walked out to the middle of the pitch and shook hands with the Hufflepuff captain. He winked at Rose as he shook her hand and she narrowed her eyes into a glare.

'Mount your brooms!' Wood yelled.

The whistle blew.

'And they're off! Rose Weasley heading up to Hufflepuffs goals, she needs to be careful, Quidditch is a dangerous game…'

Rose groaned. The commentator was none other than Aaron Finnigan. He seemed to have moved on but every now and again in classes and the common room she caught him staring at her.

'_If a guy stares at you for more than eight seconds you've stolen his heart' _Rose remembered giggling her head off as she and Lily had read Victoires copy of _witch weekly magazine_. Rose knew that Aaron had stared at her for longer than that before, it creeped her out.

'DON'T GO TO SLEEP THERE ROSIE!' Lily screamed as she flew past, 'Scamanders got the Quaffle they're heading up here!'

Rose flew to the right just in time to catch the Quaffle by her fingertips as it had headed for the ring. A loud cheer rose up from the Gryffindor seats and Rosie grinned as Lily let out a loud whooping cheer, taking both hands off her broom as she did.

'AND THAT'S A SAVE TO GRYFFINDORS KEEPER ROSE WEASLEY! SHE NEARLY MISSED IT THERE! MAYBE SHE NEEDS TO WAKE UP A LITTLE!'

The cheers of the Gryffindors drowned Rose's swearing out as Ryers scored two goals in the matter of two minutes.

'…AND POTTERS SEEN THE SNITCH!'

Rose's head snapped around to see Lily diving towards the ground, the Hufflepuff seeker following closely. But Rose knew better…

'_He's so annoying! He never leaves my side during a game! I wish I could learn a way to get rid of him!' _

Rose had remembered Lily complaining to her father during the Christmas holidays and Harry had agreed to teach her some tricks. Apparently the whole school was about to witness the product of Harry's teachings.

Lily swooped to the ground and pulled back up into the air at the very last second. But the Hufflepuff seeker saw it far too late. He went crashing into the ground, his broom bounced off onto the grass and he lay winded on the pitch, blood pouring from his mouth.

'FOUL!' screamed the Hufflepuffs.

'… Quite amazing little feat Potter pulled off there, that move's commonly known as the Wronsky Feint and is very popular in the main league Quidditch but never before seen in a Hogwarts match. The Hufflepuffs are calling for consequences but the Wronsky Feint is completely inside the rulebook. Sorry Hufflepuffs!' Aaron looked smug as he announced this. Booing was echoing from the Hufflepuff end of the pitch.

'…Although the Wronsky Feint is a nasty little piece of a move…'

Wood blew the whistle and the pitch roared as Jason scored a goal and Lily caught the snitch as the exact same moment!

Aaron remained completely oblivious to this piece of information, still babbling on about Lily's move and now attempting to blame it on Rose.

'…Of course her cousin Rose, being Quidditch captain and all probably told her the move, not very nice of you Rosie but oh…'

SMACK!

Being so close to the microphone a sickening crunch echoed through the stadium as Lily Potter grabbed a beaters bat, swung it and shot a bludger right at Aaron head. It came in contact with its target, hitting him right in the jawbone and Aaron fell from his seat onto the ground, out cold.

Meanwhile Rose was in hysterics, she was laughing so hard that she fell sideways and almost fell off her broom. She flew to the ground where Lily was standing with a grin on her face.

'Hey Lily!' Rose cried as she wiped tears of laughter from her eyes, 'I thought you were the seeker, not the beater.'

'Oh well, if Chris and Roxy don't mind I can be both!' Lily laughed.

'Yeah!' said James, who just ran down from the stand.

'Lily Potter! The amazing Seeker… _and Beater!'_ he added.

The team burst into hysterical laughter.

Rose grabbed Lily's hand to leave before Professor McLaggen; head of Gryffindor came striding over to them.

'Miss Potter! An atrocity treating a fellow Gryffindor in such a way! A week of detention and you are henceforth banned from partaking in the Quidditch cup until next year. I am sorry but I do not wish to another performance like that from you again!' The Professor walked off towards the castles.

Lily stood there slightly blown away by this punishment. She unable to speak from shock as Rose and James guided her (carefully, because she was in so much shock she was at hazard of falling down stairs) back to the Gryffindor tower. Once inside the common room Lily recovered and she got her voice back.

'ARGH! OH HELL! I'M GOING TO MURDER SOMEONE! NO! I'M GOING TO MURDER PROFESSOR MCLAGGEN! OH THE SLIMY GIT! SOMEONE MUST HAVE DRUGGED THE SORTING HAT THE MOMENT HE GOT SORTED, FOR THE HAT TO PUT HIM IN GRYFFINDOR! ARGH! HE SHOULD BE IN FRIGGING SLYTHERIN!' Lily screeched so loudly all the students (and the portraits for that matter) in the common room covered the ears and ducked for cover.

Lily let out a few other particularly vulgar swear words that caused the portraits on the wall to gasp in horror; and a group of small first year boys burst into sniggers at the performance.

'It's alright Lil!'

'Who's going to play Seeker?' Lily moaned, taking it down a few decibels.

'Well, who came second to you in try outs?' Rose asked

James head snapped up!

'Merlin's beard Rosie! Are you serious! Me? Seeker?'

Rosie smiled weakly.

'You're the best we've got when Lily's not around…'

'Woah! I love you Rosie! I…' James stopped halfway towards hugging Rose to see most of the boys in the common room were going red with the effort to keep a straight face and the girls were giggling silently.

'Yeah… well… I've… got to go to the library!' said James as he grabbed his bag and ran through the portrait hole.

'Library?' said Fred getting up from his armchair, 'he is joking, right?'

'No, not in this state.' Lily replied.

'Who is he and what has he done with James Sirius Potter?' Fred demanded.

**  
**_Platform nine and three quarters, Kings cross station, London, Jan 4, 2023_  
Draco turned from his pacing to Ron.

'So Weasel bee what exactly do you want me to do about this?'

Ron scowled, 'I don't know! But something!'

'Well that's very…'

'I DON'T WANT MY DAUGHTER DATING A PURE BLOOD MANIAC LIKE A MALFOY!' Ron yelled.

'WELL I DON'T WANT MY SON DATING A BLOOD TRAITOR AND A WEASEL!' Draco yelled back.

Ron had gone completely red in the face.

'I will not allow this!'

'I won't either, Weasel!'

Hermione scowled.

'HOW CAN YOU TWO AGREE ON SOMETHING BUT STILL BE FIGHTING WTH EACH OTHER! THIS ISN'T GOING TO HELP!'

Harry and Ginny both shook their heads at the same time.

'Hermione, this is _Ron and Draco _we're talking about! They could agree about every single thing on earth and _still _they'd be at each others throats.' Ginny reasoned

'… MY DAUGHTER WILL NOT MIX WITH SUCH FILTH AS A MALFOY!'

'…OI YOU CAN BLOODY TALK!'

'…THEY'RE GOING OUT, THIS ISN'T RIGHT, and YOU SHOULD HAVE STOPPED THEM!'

'…ME? HOW THE HELL WAS I MEANT TO STOP THIS? I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT THIS, NOR THINK IT POSSIBLE! IN FACT IT NEVER CROSSED MY MIND!'

'…OH YES! HOW CAN ANGELIC, INNOCENT DRACO BE RESPONSIBLE FOR ANYTHING, OH! I DIDN'T KNOW! IT NEVER CROSSED MY MIND! WHAT A LOAD OF BAT DROPPINGS!'

'…OH FOR HEAVENS SAKE SHUT UP YOU WEASEL THEY'RE GOING OUT! THIS ISN'T RIGHT! WE HAVE TO STOP THIS BEFORE IT GOES TOO FAR!'

'…WELL WHAT THE HELL _ARE_ WE GOING TO DO ABOUT IT? IT'S ALREADY GONE TOO FAR! THEY'RE ALREADY BLOODY SNOGGING EACH OTHER IN PUBLIC, HARRY WALKED RIGHT IN ON THEM JUST ABOUT MAKING OUT!'

Draco gasped sharply, apparently he hadn't heard about this.

'WHAT?' he shouted

'Yes that's right,' said Harry '_snogging in public.'_

'I don't like this!' Ron frowned

'Nor do I, Weasel bee, but I have an idea.'

'What is it Draco?' Astoria had just returned from seeing the train off.

'Well, I think I should probably meet you daughter Rose and then have a talk to them both. Make them understand…'

'What are you saying...?' said Ron

'What i am saying Weasel bee; I want your permission for Rose to spend Easter with us at Malfoy manor.'

Ron frowned before nodding slowly…


	7. Chapter 7

_Astronomy Tower, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland, Jan 15/16, midnight_

'Jupiter does _not _go there! Tut tut Miss Weasley! Haven't you been reading chapters 23 and 24 as I said to do?'

'I did Professor Linstrom! I'm sorry I just forgot.' Rose muttered as Professor Linstrom handed back her diagram of the planets and their movements.

'Finish it for homework Miss Weasley, I expect better from you!' Professor Linstrom dismissed the class and Rose slipped the parchment into her bag before heading back to Gryffindor tower.

'Soprano!' said Rose, the Fat Lady swung open and Rose climbed into the Common room. Albus sat by the fire fast asleep. He looked oddly disembodied considering his left leg was completely invisible.

Had he lost a leg…. Oh!

Rose ran over to Albus and gently lifted the invisibility cloak off his leg.

Exhausted as she was she didn't want to go to sleep. Instead she had a personal battle inside her head, like the ones she always had before breaking rules. In the end her Uncles genes won out in her and she covered herself carefully in the invisibility cloak before slipping out into the quite castle. The portrait of the Fat Lady only jolted slightly in her snores as she opened the portrait hole and Rose set off.

She wondered the corridors randomly for a fifteen minutes before turning onto the sixth floor corridor.

'… Just two more drops…'

Rose froze mid step and peered through the darkness.

Aaron Finnegan was pouring drops off potion into the middle of a halved bright purple sweet. The sweet lay open and split through the middle. A little chunk of the center had been gorged out of the middle and the drops of potion sat glistening in the middle.

'Done.' Aaron proclaimed quietly, he pointed his wand at the sweet, '_Reparo!_' The sweet reformed itself; Aaron wrapped it up and dropped it into his pocket.

'This doesn't look good,' Rose whispered quietly to herself. And she made a split second decision…

Whipping the cloak off and stuffing it inside her Dressing gown she cleared her throat loudly.

Aaron spun around and let out a yelp or surprise at the sigh of rose standing there.

'Rosie! Oh my goodness you scared me!'

'It's _Rose_ to you,' she growled, 'and what are you doing up in the middle of the night?'

'I may ask you the same question,' He retorted, 'and by the way it is none of your business what I'm doing out in the middle of the night.'

'Ha, my brother is a frigging prefect to fess up!'

'Alright if you must know I was sneaking back from Hogsmeade.' Aaron said.

'Hogsmeade? How could you possibly get in and out of the castle without getting caught?'

'I have my ways,' Aaron said stiffly, 'I was buying sweets if you must know, would you like one?' He said, pulling the bright purple sweet from his pocket.  
_ 'Um I'd rather repot mandrakes minus earmuffs than eat that sweet with a potential hazardous potion within it, you FREAK!' _ Well, at least that's what Rose wanted to have said. But she'd been brought up better than that….

'No thankyou, Aaron.' Said Rose

'I insist!' Aaron nearly cried as he shoved the sweet into Rose's pocket.

Rose's eyebrows rose four centimeters and how she wished it were possible to apparate within the Hogwarts grounds. Because right now she wished nothing more than to be back in her bed in Gryffindor tower without having to walk the corridors and face the Fat Lady.

Rose decided this was the time to leave.

'Goodnight Aaron,' She said quickly turning on her heels. But she was stopped after two steps with a hand clutching her sleeve.

'Rose we need to talk about us…' Aaron began.

_ Oh no, please no!_

'Aaron, you seem to be under the illusion there is an '_us' _. Well if you haven't already heard the gossip I'm dating Malfoy and I'm very happy with him. So no, there is no us.'

Aaron blinked and continued.

'Look I was a stupid prick for kissing Georgina but she said that she's liked me since fourth year and you must face it she's pretty hot…'

_URGH! DISGUSTING GIT!_

'Uh huh! Mmm! Right…. _Goodnight Aaron!' _Rose stalked off as fast as she could. So fast that Aaron couldn't catch her robe again.

After turning several corners and seeing she wasn't be followed she quickly pulled the invisibility cloak over her head once more. She headed off in the darkness towards Gryffindor tower.

She pulled the cloak off.

'Uh hem, Soprano!' Rose said. The Fat Lady awoke with a jolt before glaring down at Rose.

'What do you call this time Miss Weasley?'

'Um…' Rose looked down at her cheap four-galleon watch with Hippogriphs on it, 'two am?'

'Funny,' said the Fat Lady, although clearly not amused.

'Sorry! Soprano!'

The Fat Lady swung open muttering something about 'meant to have nine hours sleep'.

Rose went over to her cousin who was still fast asleep. She carefully placed the cloak over his knee again and proceeded to wake him up.

'Albus! _Albus!' _said Rose, shaking her cousin.

'Mm… what…._ Freaking Dumbledore!' _Albus swore loudly before falling off the couch onto the ground.

'Just because you're in love with you namesake doesn't mean you have to shout his name out in your sleep. Gee Albus, anyone would think you gay or something.' Rose joked.

Albus frowned and mimicked her.

'_Oh Albus anyone would think you're gay! _ Oh sod off Rosie!' Albus scowled as Rose's grin became more pronounced.

'_Thankyou Rosie for waking me up so I won't sleep on the couch all night and get a crink in my neck!' _Rose mimicked Albus's mimic of her.

'Thanks Rosie.' Albus muttered.

'You're perfectly welcome Albus, what are cousins for?' said Rosie.

'Besides annoying the hell out of me?'

'It was a rhetorical question Al,'

'Oh _sorry _Rosie!' Albus smirked.

Rose sighed and hit her cousins lightly on the shoulder.

'Get to bed before James gets up and is delighted in finding an excuse to give his little brother detention.'

'Mmm…' said Albus thoughtfully, 'You're right, night Rosie!' He pecked Rose on the cheek and ran upstairs to the boy's dormitories. Rose walked upstairs to the girls and was grateful to climb into bed. Her previous inability to fall asleep seemed to have disappeared by the time she climbed into her pajamas and bed. She fell asleep soon afterwards.

_Gryffindor Tower Common room, Hogwarts School, Jan 16th _

Rose had just returned from breakfast with a piece of toast still in her hand as she attempted to fix her astronomy homework. She was sitting in one of the chairs by the portrait hole when Albus walked over to her inquiring about a spare quill.

'Don't have one.' Rose replied automatically, she wasn't really concentrating.

'Sure, sure…' Albus lunged for her and stuck his hand in her robe pocket before retracting a bright purple sweet.

Rose gasped.

Albus grinned, 'Oh well, no quill but this will have to do… AH!'

Rose lunged at her cousin in a rugby tackle that knocked him to the ground. Also knocking the wind from him.

'ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER DON'T YOU DARE EAT THAT SWEET!' Rose exclaimed.

'What? Rose get off me!' Albus struggled underneath his cousins weight, which wasn't much but then again Albus wasn't very strong; part of the reason he never made it on the Quidditch team.

Rose stood up and straightened out her robes.

'Aaron gave that to me last night.'

'And?'

'But he doesn't know that I saw him put potion in it beforehand.' Rose smirked at her cousin's expression.

Albus's eyes had widened in horror at the thought that he'd been about to eat a sweet containing anonymous potion.

'Are you sure?' he asked. Probably hoping Rose was joking so he could eat it anyway.

'One way to find out… _Diffindo!'_ Rose cried. The purple sweet split open and in the middle oozed out a teaspoon of clear looking potion. Rose picked up the sweet and sniffed it.

'Yep,' said Rose, shaking with rage, 'Confirmed my suspicion.'

'What?' Albus asked.

'Peppermint and Rain smell, this is Amortentia.' Rose hissed.

'What the hell is it with Finnigan and being a freak?' asked Albus, 'I mean he was a freak even when you started dating him. Tell you the truth I never knew what you saw in him. But Dad said that his Dad was a bit of a freak as well; off course he didn't use those exact words…'

Rose wasn't listening to her cousin. She was more frothing at the mouth at the moment than listening.

'That stupid little GIT tried to trick me into taking love potion! I'M GOING TO HEX HIM INTO OBLIVION, PUT HIM BACK TOGETHER AND HEX HIM AGAIN!'

'Who're you going to Hex into oblivion?' Lily inquired walked past, 'More importantly why?'

'I'm going to hex Aaron Finnigan because he tried to make me eat a sweet laced with love potion.' Rose whispered. At the moment she was so angry she could barely control her voice.

Lily spat onto the floor causing a heap of girls nearby to pull their legs up onto the chair and squeal loud choruses of 'EW!'

'Can I help?' she asked.

'Sure,' said Rose standing up, 'I think he's in the great hall, I saw him at breakfast.'

Albus ran up to Rose.

'NO! Rose, maybe you should talk to Scorpius _before _you go and get yourself hurt. I would feel so guilty about causing this!'

'Al, are you sure you're not gay?' Rose asked again seriously.

'Positive. _Anyway…' _said Albus changing the subject quickly, 'talk this over with Scorpius.'

'Good idea, Scorpius has much faster dueling reflexes than I do.' Said Rose quickly skipping out of the portrait hole, her cousin following close behind; before Albus could protest.

'_Shit!' _

'Albus!' Molly, Uncle Percy Weasleys daughter and one off Albus's numerous cousins entered the room on Albus swearing and stuck out her chest importantly, her prefects badge gleaming 'If I catch you swearing again I will tell your mother.'

'Oo! Big threat' muttered Albus under his breath as he practically jumped out of the portrait hole, headed towards the great hall..._  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_Library, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Jan 16, 2023_

'Scorpius?' Rose whispered, 'Scorp?'

Her voice was muffled out by the clicks of Madam Pinces heeled boots nearly sprinting across the wooden floor. She stopped right in front of Rose, pursed her lips and held out her hands.

'Miss Weasley, I believe your book _the birth of the Muggleborn protection act, _is due back. Do you have it with you?' She gave Rose a look that translated what exactually would happen if she _didn't _have that book with her. Luckily she did.

Rose scoured through her book bag and withdrew a thin book with a midnight blue binding and peeled silver letters on the front; and handed it to Madam Pince. She gave Hermione a sickly sweet smile and disappeared into her office. Probably going to scour over the book with a magnifying glass for the slightest speck of dirt.

A hand grabbed hers and pulled her behind a bookshelf.

'Hey Scorp, I was looking for you,' said Rose.

'I'm always looking for you,' said Scorpius grinning at the frown on Rose's face.

'Alright Romeo enough with the _lets be so romantic that even Rose throws up _plot, shall we?' said Rose, 'Anyway I have an annoying problem which starts with Aaron and ends with Finnigan.'

Scorpius frowned.

'Whats he done this time?'

'Well, he caused quite of a lot of distress to me by trying to trick me into taking Amortentia.' Said Rose.

Scorpius eyes narrowed to slits and he swore quietly.

'Where is he? Where is the little git? I'M GOING TO FRIGGING…'

'MR MALFOY! QUITE IN THE LIBRARY AND YOU'LL BE BANNED IF I CATCH YOU SWEARING AS SUCH EVER AGAIN. DO YOU HEAR?' Madam Pinces shrieks were like fingernails on a blackboard and Rose shuddered horribly into Scorpius's chest.

Lucy stuck her head out from behind a shelf and came rushing over to their table.

'Hey, whats up?' she asked, 'who you calling a git?' she leant forward.

'Aaron Finnigan tried to trick Rosie into drinking a love potion.' Scorpius spat.

'Oh! That git!' Lucy exclaimed.

'You think?' said Rose sarcastically.

'He's always been a little slime ball…'

'MISS WEASLEY KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN AND STOP INSULTING PEOPLE OR I WILL HAVE TO GIVE YOU A DETENTION,' Madam Prince screeched from across the room.

'Hypocrite, she tells us not to shout but she can shout as loud as she wants.'

'Because Miss Weasley, I'm a teacher and you now have detention for that snide remark.' Madam Prince was breathing hard behind Rose ear and her breathe stunk like something that Rose was sure she'd smelt in Filches office before.

Rose sighed. 'When Madam?'

'Eight o clock tonight, you'll be scrubbing the bottom of the tables _do not be late or I will send you to the headmistresses office._' She warned.

Rose and Lucy picked up their bags and proceeded to leave the library followed closely by Scorpius who once out of view from the librarian slipped his arm around Rose's waist.

'Bloody Teachers,' She muttered.

_The library, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Jan 16, 2023, 8 pm_

Rose knocked on the locked library door. She heard footsteps approaching and Madam Pince flung the door open. She ushered Rose into the library, gave her a paint scraper and then told her to scrape underneath _every _desk until she was dismissed.

The bottom of the first desk was absolutely _covered _in gum. Rose scowled as she scraped at it and thought vicious thoughts at Aaron, such as imagining that she was scraping his _head_. And wishing he'd catch dragon pox.

The scraper hit a particularly hard bit of gum and she misaimed. The scraper bounced off and dug deep into her right palm.

She screamed and the bloodstained scraper fell to the floor with a clutter. Clutching her hand and cursing out loud she felt tears pouring down her face.

Madam Pince came storming out of her office and nearly fainted when she saw the blood.

'Oh! Miss Weasley, you're dismissed _get to the hospital wing now!' _she cried clutching at her heart.

Rose was swearing and cursing, clutching her hand she fought back tears at the pain and rushed down three steps of staircases before running smack bang into Aaron.

'Rose! Hey… WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAND!'

Rose just sobbed louder at her misfortune and shoved past him before breaking into a run around the corner, a trail or blood behind her all the way to the library.

She burst into the hospital wing and Madam Elera turned around quickly and her eyes widened at Rose's hand. She promptly reached for a potion came over and began dabbing at the wound. Once she had deemed it properly clean she pulled her wand out muttered a few words and the skin stitched itself back together. Rose was near hyperventilation. The cut had gone _so deep, _an inch and a half with a rusty old paint scraper. She sat down quickly knowing her legs were about to give way with shock and exhaustion and before she knew it a warm, smoking cup was thrust into her hands. She didn't know or care what it was so she gulped it like she was dying of thirst.

'It's for shock dear, you looked like you were going to pass out.'

Rose shook her head, she'd sliced her hand right open and the wound, although fully closed still stung like hell and Rose sucked in a breath.

'Breathe dear, finish the cup and then you can go back to your dormitory,' she said comfortingly, 'what happened?'

'Well,' Rose hiccupped slightly, 'I was serving detention with Madam Pince, Scraping gum of desks and the scraper slipped and It cut my hand.'

Madam Elera muttered something unintelligible before clearing her throat and speaking clearly.

'Stupid muggle contraptions _should not_ be allowed in here, but oh no, _they're for detention! _What are slicing your hand open suddenly a mandatory part of detention as well? Pfft.' She helped Rose out of her seat and showed her to the door, 'Are you alright dear?'

The calming drought had helped a lot, Rose now felt able to walk up staircases without seeing spots of light in front of her eyes. She thanked Madam Elera and headed upstairs to the Gryffindor Tower.

'Do you have an obsession with returning after curfew?' The Fat Lady questioned when Rose arrived at the portrait hole.

'No,' said Rose, 'I had a detention thankyou very much, which I managed to accidentally slice my hand open in, _now _I'm very tired and would like to go to bed, _soprano!' _she said and The Fat Lady swung open, in slight shock over Rose's outburst.

Rose found the common room, mercifully void of any relatives and almost ran upstairs to her dorm where she flopped into bed after tripping several times in her rush to change into her Pajama's.

She looked up at the ceiling but couldn't sleep; maybe she was getting insomnia? It was a possibility; she never had this problem before.

A click at the window alerted her to the presence of an Owl. She jumped out of bed and opened the window to let a large tawny owl fly in the window carrying a letter. It was addressed to her. She ripped it open and read…

_Dear Miss Weasley, _

_ I am under the impression that you and my son Scorpius Malfoy are currently dating.. As a result I am writing to extend my welcome to you this summer at our home Malfoy Manor. I would be honored for you to stay a few weeks._

_I have sought permission from your parents who have both graciously agreed. _

_Please reply via this owl,_

_Regards, _

_Draco Malfoy_

Rose stared at the letter and read it over three times. Was this some sort of joke? Her father would _never _agree to allow her stay at _Malfoy Manor! _Had he gone prematurely insane? Had he acquired amnesia and forgotten about his hatred for everything and everyone Malfoy? Had someone kidnapped her father and dropped a few of his hairs into a Polyjuice potion?

She couldn't ponder long enough because the owl started pecking at her arm ferociously for an answer. She shooed it off before hunting out a quill, ink and paper. She quickly wrote back.

_Dear Mr Malfoy, _

_ I would be delighted to spend a few weeks in the summer at your home and I thankyou for the invitation,_

_Yours Truly,_

_Rose Weasley_

Rose folded it up and tied it to the owl's leg. It then opened its wings and launched itself out the window. She sat on the sill and watched it fly over the forbidden forest. It got smaller and smaller until it disappeared from sight. She sighed and climbed into bed. Her hand stung slightly and she thought daggers at Aaron until her mind wondered to the letter from Draco Malfoy, Scorpius father.

Sleep came slow that night.

_Hagrids Hut, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Jan 17, 2023._

'OW,'

Rose ripped of her soaked glove. She'd accidentally knocked the kettle over and subsequently freshly boiled water had fallen on her glove and gone straight through burning her hand.

'Ow, ow, OW! Does the universe have something against my hand?' she nearly screamed.

Hagrid who himself had knocked the now empty kettle to the ground in shock when Rose burnt her hand was now running outside to the water barrel. He returned ten seconds later with a gigantic pail of icy cold water which Rose shoved her hand into.

'Blimey Rose are yeh all righ', you scolded the skin off your hand!' Hagrid exclaimed.

'Nothing-' Rose bit her lip from crying out with the pain, she was sure it was third degree burns, '- Madam Elena can't fix.'

Hagrid stood up and walked outside, Rose heard him call out 'Professor!' and further talk she couldn't decipher.

Professor James came striding into the hut.

'Now Miss Weasley let me see your hand,'

'No, please don't make me take it out of the water!' Rose gave in and started sobbing.

The sobbing seemed to rather startle the Professor and he mumbled, 'Shall I fetch Madam Elena,' and disappeared from the hut. Hagrid came back inside then enquiring where the Professor had gone. Rose managed to get out between sobs 'Elena' and Hagrid nodded his head.

After fifteen minutes Rose began to wonder where she was and a few seconds later she was answered. Madam Elena came striding into the room and forced Rose hand out of the water by resorting to a full body bind curse and poured 'Essence of Dittany' and a sickly green paste onto her hand. If she'd been able to she would have cried out in relief as the pain disappeared from her hand at the application of the green paste.

The matron released her from the body bind curse.

'Madam Elena, what took you so long?'

'Well, a student who apparently saw you enter the hospital wing thought you might have been kept over night so they left a letter with me to give you. Here.' She placed the letter in Rose's undamaged left hand, she tried unsuccessfully to open it a few times before Madam Elena sighed heavily, took it in her hands and opened it. Rose took the letter and began reading it in her head.

_ Dear Rosie, _

_If you like to meet me in the trophy room at eleven tonight, I would be greatly honored,_

_ Yours forever,_

_ Aaron_

Rose very nearly vomited but remembered she was in the present company of a matron who would most likely force several potions down her throat in the event that she randomly vomited after being burned.

She sighed, this week she'd had nearly taken love potion, accidentally stabbed herself and knocked a kettle of boiling water onto her healing hand. Not to mention receiving two very strange and unexpected letters.

Had the world gone _crazy_?

Or was the world aiming to send _her Crazy_?

Probably.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sixth Year girls dormitory, Gryffindor tower, Hogwarts School, Jan 17th, 2023, 9:30pm_

'I think you have a drug problem,' said Lucy as Rose reached for the fourth vile of no pain potion in that hour.

'Hey, I don't got no drug problem.' Rose protested, downing the fourth vile in one go.

'Um yeah, you do.'

'Jeez Luce, I don't have a drug problem, when I start chomping on weird plants in the common room and the valerian root store goes suspiciously dry in the potions dungeon _then _you can accuse me of having a drug problem.'

'They use _valerian roots _as drugs?' said Lucy

'Yeah, apparently they give you this weird sort of high and everything around you flashes all different colors like you're in one of those weird muggle things called discotheques.'

'Jeez, you are truly pure blood, aren't you? No one calls them discotheques _they call them disco's._'

'Well sorry, and by the way I'm not pureblood, my mother was a Muggleborn and I went to a muggle primary school until I was ten.' Said Rose defensively.

Lucy snorted.

'How many of those potions did Madam Elena say you could take an hour anyway? '

'One every two and a half hours.' Rose admitted.  
'Jeez Rose you're going to send yourself into cardiac arrest! Or give yourself a brain hemorrhage!'

'Luce, you ever consider being a healer; you know all the frigging healer terms, even the muggle ones!'

'Cardiac arrest is used in the magical world and for you simpletons it's more commonly known as a heart attack.'

'Sorry, maybe I want to go into cardiac arrest before eleven o clock tonight so I don't have to face Finnegan.'

'_What?' _Lucy shrieked.

'Oh yeah, I forgot to mention it, so terribly sorry dear.' Said Rose handing Lucy the letter.

'Oh fuck me.' Said Lucy.

Rose gasped dramatically.

'Lucy Dylan, you said a bad word.' Rose said even more dramatically.

'Your point?'

'You swore and now I'm going to have to tell your parents and Professor Longbottom and my mum.'

'And you're mum would ban me from ever seeing you again for swearing.' Said Lucy

'Like I said you swore and now you're going to have to pay the shitty consequences.'

'Haha, Rosie made a funny everyone!' Lucy exclaimed.

Rose looked around eagerly at an empty dormitory.

'Damn,' she said, 'why do I always make the best comebacks and jokes when no one else is around?'

'You can't have your cake and eat it as well honey. Your Dad made a deal with the devil, sold his soul so his firstborn would be totally crack up hilarious but the side effect would be that she could only be side-crackingly hilarious when no one else was around.'

'Right…' said Rose taking a step back from her obviously clinically insane friend, 'and you escaped from which mental hospital?'

'I didn't just escape, I killed all the wardens,' said Lucy with a devilish look in her eye.

The pair cracked up laughing before Rose turned to Lucy.

'What the hell were we talking about before I learned of your mass-murdering?' she queried.

'Um… talking about how Finnegan is such a stalking freak.' Lucy offered.

'He isn't a stalking freak, he's are obsessively-in-love-but-completely-retarded-at-the-same-time freak. I mean common, who the hell tells you they want you back but then says the girl they cheated on you with still is pretty hot?'

Lucy fidgeted.

'Rose, I overheard something.'

'What,' said Rose, not really listening.

'Something about Georgina Thomas and why she looks like she hasn't slept properly around two days ago.'

'Oh,' said Rose sitting up properly, 'why she fell asleep during charms and her tie started tap dancing on professor Flitwick's head?'

'Yeah.' Said Lucy.

'Oo…' said Rose, 'Do tell.'

'I was in the fifth floor lavatory and I overheard Georgina telling her best friend that she needed sleep because she's followed you after astronomy to see where you were going and cast the imperius curse on Aaron to make him say those things and also she kissed him and he tried to break away but she wouldn't let him. You see, she's freaking jealous of you or something, I don't know, but one thing is sure, she hates your guts and wants to ruin your life.'

Rose wasn't listening.

All those things she said to Aaron, mean, horrible things, for breaking her heart were meaningless, and he'd never broken it. Georgina effing Thomas had made it look like that.

'Oh my god, I'm going to cut the hair of her scalp and dye it permanently green.' Said Rose.

'Oo… sounds like fun, can I help?' Lucy said sarcastically.

'Yeah, sure.'

'Oh my goodness, ARE YOU FOR REAL ROSE HERMIONE WEASLEY?' Lucy cried.

'Yeah I am.'

'Oh my goodness. YOU'RE FREAKING MAD, but…'

'But that's part of the charm?'

'That's why I love you mate, but not in that way.' Said Lucy.

'Damn, and tonight I thought I'd get lucky.' Rose giggled as Lucy imitated vomiting noises.

'So,' said Rose, half bouncing on her bed, 'When we going to do this? Now?'

'And you have an excuse not to go see your purple sweet friend.' Said Lucy.

'Oo… yes, I like your thinking Luce.'

'Chomping on Valerian roots help, I see my plans come to life during the flashing colors and the memories I thought I never had.' Said Lucy sarcastically.

Rose giggled.

'By the way, who do you know that chews valerian roots?' Lucy demanded.

'Um…' said Rose laughing humorlessly 'Would you tell Mum and Dad if I told you that Hugo did VR?'

'Oh my goodness! Hugo! I never took him for a rebel!' Lucy exclaimed.

'Yeah, well, he listens to music from the nineties, his favorite is a muggle band called Nirvana, chews valerian root and hasn't cut his hair since Uncle Harry's birthday.'

'Woah,' said Lucy, 'I saw him end of holidays and his hair was pretty long then but I thought he was just going to keep it that and wear it all surfer style.'

'Mm… nuh, he has a ponytail and has officially become Uncle Bill's favorite nephew and top of Grandma Molly's list titled, people who I now have something to constantly nag them about list.'

'Woah, she has one of them?' said Lucy seriously.

Rose gave an '_oh my stars, you're dumb' _look and Lucy blushed.

'Ok,' said Lucy coming to her senses but still with flushed cheeks, 'What are we officially going to do?'

'We are going to shave her head bald and dye her scalp green, just like I said,' said Rose, 'You said she needed sleep so I bet you she's probably in bed now.'

'Question, how are we going to enter the Ravenclaw tower? I mean, oh my stars, why is she even in Ravenclaw?' Lucy exclaimed.

'Well,' said Rose, 'I hear she has brains but she's also, evil, vain and so intensely jealous that dying her scalp the color of her main trait won't do much to her except confirm peoples suspicions. She should be like Gollum from the muggle book lord of the rings. Become so obsessed with jealousy that her skin turns green and she goes around wearing a pillow case and eating raw fish.'

'Oh no, she couldn't eat raw fish, they contain carbohydrates!' said Lucy, sarcasm layered thick in her tone.

Both girls erupted into giggles.

'So Rose, can you rob the potions store cupboards for me?' said Luce, 'I need you to fetch a bottle of green Harandor juice, it has a permanent green stain.'

Rose grinned a devilish grin and slapped her hands together.

'Let the show begin.'


	10. Chapter 10

_Potions corridor, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Jan 17th 2023, 10 pm_

Rose poked her wand out from underneath the invisibility cloak and quickly around the corner.

'_Homenum revelio' _she whispered

Nothing happened.

She grinned and shoved her wand back in her pocket. She started walking around the corner and slowly passed all the sleeping portraits. She trod carefully. Any one of them could easily hop through a couple of portraits and dob her into a teacher. Off course that had never happened before and she didn't intend on tarnishing her clean reputation now –

'Who's there?' the voice of none other than Professor Jones – the transfiguration teacher – sounded through the corridor.

_Why of why did she have to jinx everything? _Professor Jones was the most horrid professor to ever – in Rose and almost all her cousins' opinions –exist. They had stopped voicing this opinion in front of their parents when their parents had kept on insisting the professor Snape was – in his day – the most horrid professor.

Why did it have to be him out tonight? Ever since Rose had corrected him in second year he had, had an almost hate for her and all Weasleys alike. It just wasn't fair that he was born with something bitter in his mouth.

Rose bit her lip and pondered on an idea. She had nothing to loose, she was going to get caught either way and this might just stop it.

'Tis No one but Peevsy!' said Rose in her bets imitation of the poltergeist's voice and for added effect she lifted her wand up and materialized a water balloon to drop on Professor Jones's head. It landed with a _splat _and sent more water than a water balloon of that size could possibly carry down the front and back of the Professor's robes. He let out a shriek and whipped out his wand.

'The headmistress will be hearing of this you damn poltergeist!' The professor cursed and Rose – having too much fun for her own good summoned James supply of magical water balloons from his trunk. They appeared in the air above the professors head once more and dropped on him like rain, continuously until Professor Jones was completely covered in multi-color-changing water that assured a permanent color to last for days. Rose stifled a giggle. This was too good and she didn't want to get busted.

'I shall be back!' he called as he stalked back around the corner he came.

'And I shall be gone by then,' whispered Rose as she slipped inside the potions classroom.

She snuck over to a door that you truly needed guts to try and break into. Professor Slughorns private stores held a hefty punishment for those caught robbing it. Fred and James had nearly been expelled in their fourth year after stealing ingredients for what seemed like a Polyjuice potion from the stores. They received the most detentions they'd ever received that year. Rose's mum insisted that was the year that the hormones set in place.

Turning the door quietly in a desperate hope not to wake Slughorn from what he had coined his 'beauty sleep' during a class on dreamless sleep draughts. Rose had messed hers up severely. Instead of having no dreams, she had several nightmares where she had been chased by headless bowtruckles and disturbingly enough a tutu clad Professor Longbottom had made an appearance as well.

She scanned the shelves.

'Harandor juice, Harandor juice, where are you Harandor juice?' Rose muttered. Her hands were shaking slightly from the cold. She supposed it hadn't helped that all she wore were her striped pajama bottoms, her pajama top with a hooded jumper over the top.

'Aha!' Rose exclaimed a little too loudly on the discovery of the location of the wanted Harandor juice.

_BANG!_

'What are you doing Miss Weasley?' Professor Slughorn stood there in check red and blue pajamas, wand pointed at her chest and his face startled and very severe. The contrast between his pajama's and his severe expression was laughable and Rose cracked a small smile.

'Do you think this is funny, do you? Stealing from my stores, I thought better of you Miss Weasley!' Professor Slughorn grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the classroom, up three floors and marched her towards the Gargoyle guarding the entrance to the Headmistresses study. He approached and shouted –

'_Harandor juice!' _

Oh the irony!

The Gargoyle stepped aside and both Slughorn and Rose ascended the staircase and knocked on the study door.

'Come in.' a voice called.

Slughorn and Rose entered the headmistress's office to see Hannah Longbottom emerging from the living quarters behind the desk. She wore a long scarlet cloak over her pajamas.

'What can I do for you Horace?'

'Miss Weasley here has been _stealing _from my private potions stores.'

The Headmistresses eyebrows rose slightly in surprise. She's never received trouble from Rose in Rose's whole time at Hogwarts and with only this and next year to go she'd expected that Rose wasn't planning on causing any.

'What were you looking for Miss Weasley?' The Headmistress asked.

Rose cringed internally at the consequences she's receive on revealing her and Lucy's plan to the headmistress so she went with the second thing that came to her head.

'Valerian Root, Professor.' Rose blurted out.

'For yourself?' the headmistress asked sternly.

'No, for someone else,' Rose said without thinking. Merlin's beard, now she was going to get someone else into trouble, unless…

'Who?'

'I made an unbreakable vowel. I can't tell you because I will die if I do.' said Rose.

The Headmistress stood up and Professor Slughorn gasped.

At the same moment the study burst open. Three wands – the headmistresses, Slughorns and Roses – turned and pointed at the door.

There stood Aaron Finnigan, looking slightly out of breath and his robes wet with… color stain? Rose stifled a giggle; Aaron had obviously been near when Rose made her attack on Professor Jones.

He'd followed her from the dormitory!

'What is this Mr Finnigan, you can't just barge in here-'

Aaron cut of the headmistress with a jumbled sentence.

''

'I beg your pardon?' said the Headmistress.

'It wasn't Rose's fault. I told her to steal the potion.'

'And make an unbreakable vowel not to reveal your identity?' said the headmistress who's expression looked like she was going mad.

'Yes, But I changed my mind. Rose's doesn't deserve to get it trouble. I do,' said Aaron, his thick Irish accent told only that he spoke the truth. She didn't deserve to get in trouble but he did, but this somehow didn't seem about potions.

Rose eye's widened.

She wanted to throw herself at him and kiss him. Hold on, no, Scorpius was her boyfriend. Not Aaron, even know he was – in the end – innocent. She was with Scorpius now. Maybe –

No, she told herself, no, bad Rose.

The Headmistress studied Aaron's expression for a minute and she must have decided upon Rose's innocence because she turned to Rose.

'Don't do such a stupid thing like that again, or you will have detention every Saturday for the rest of the year and I don't care if you're the Quidditch captain.'

Off course she didn't care if Gryffindor lost, she was a bleeding Hufflepuff, even though, technically, the headmistress wasn't meant to take sides.

'Yes, Professor,' said Rose.

'And you,' said the Professor turning to Aaron, 'Detention every Saturday at five for the next three weeks.' Rose thought she heard a small groan escape Aaron's chest.

'Mr Finnigan you should not be complaining! It is only your nine outstandings in your OWLS last year that is preventing me from expelling you on the spot. And you!'

The Headmistress turned to Rose.

'You, Miss Weasley, should know better, in fact I know you do-'

Oh no, here comes the 'You're different from your troublemaking brothers and cousins and you're just like your mother and I expected better from you' rant; thought Rose. She hated the fact that her parents knew most of the teachers in the school. In made – her brother said – it impossible for their parents not to discover any wrongdoings that they did at school.

'I thought better of you. Just because your brother and your cousins like a spot of troublemaking, doesn't mean you have to be just like them. You should be an individual not a follower.'

Gosh, am I psychic or what, thought Rose.

'Professor I wasn't trying to copy my brothers, and I'm sorry, it won't happen again.'

'It better not because I shall have no choice but to suspend you, and maybe expulsion will be necessary if your rule breaking continues after that,' The Headmistress pulled a jar of ink and a quill out of a drawer in the desk, 'Also, I will have to write to your parents about this.'

Rose cursed under her breath.

'Off you go now, and Mr Finnigan?'

Aaron stopped in his tracks and turned towards the Headmistress.

'I'll see you tomorrow at five pm sharp for your detention. Do not, I repeat, do not be late.'

Aaron nodded and then turned towards the portrait hole.

Rose was out of the portrait hole quicker than you could say _dismissed _and down the corridor. She did not want to stop for a chat with Aaron as he so evidently did.

'Rose! Wait up!' he called.

Rose kept walking.

Aaron broke into a run and grabbed a hold of the collar on her robes. Rose turned around sharply and sighed heavily. She should not be even making contact with him after a close call in the headmistress's office.

'Look, I need to explain some things to you and apologize.'

'I know.'

'Yeah, I know I need to apologize-'

'No you fool! I mean I know about Georgina. I know she put the imperius curse on you and made you do those things.'

'Oh…' said Aaron stunned, 'how do you know?'

'Not important, the thing is I forgive you, because, well I have to. You didn't do it on purpose; it was against your own will.'

'Thankyou Rose.' Aaron looked immensely relieved.

'By the way, was the love potion your idea or hers,' Rose demanded.

'Um, I thought maybe if you were obsessed with me you'd stop and listen.'

'So you _did _try and give me a spiked sweet,' Rose scowled, 'Where you planning on ever lifting it, I could have made a fool of myself in front of the whole year if I went prancing around under the influence of love potion! Not to mention how much I would have hurt Scorpius!'

'I don't care about Malfoy!' Aaron spat.

'Too right you don't, which makes me wonder how you can care about me?' said Rose.

'I don't have to care about a mongering Slytherin to care about you,' said Aaron, 'Even if you are dating him.'

'That is exactually the point Aaron; I'm dating him, not you!'

'But you're not completely happy with him,' said Aaron.

Rose guffawed.

'I'm perfectly happy with him, thankyou!' Rose turned and began walking quickly

'But your family isn't and I know how close you are to your family,' said Aaron following her 'Albus told me how you fought with your parents at Christmas over your Dad not approving of him. I know how much it hurts to fight with someone you love. I fought with you.'

Rose stopped in her tracks.

'You love me?' she said quietly, not daring to face him.

'I'm sorry I never told you before. I just didn't know if you felt the same way.'

'I used to. But that went long ago.'

Aaron took hold of her hand and Rose turned to face him.

'You weren't going to come tonight were you?'

'No, I wasn't. Lucy overheard about Georgina and we were planning revenge.' Rose admitted.

Aaron's eyes sparkled.

'I can't dob her in, I can barely say anything about her without feeling the tongue locker curse go into effect.'

'She put a tongue locker curse on you!'

'Yeah, watch, Georgina put an imp-' the rest of his words were cut off with a gurgling sound as Aaron's tongue curled up and he was unable to speak.

Rose sighed.

'So that's why you haven't gone to a teacher yet,' she said.

'Yeah, it sucks.'

'Aaron, I'm with Scorpius and as much as it hurts you I need you to except it. I love him and I don't want to ruin it. So this is goodbye.'

'Ok,' said Aaron

Rose's eyebrows raised a few centremetres.

'Just like that, no complaints?'

'Just one thing and I shall leave you alone forever,' said Aaron.

'And whats that?'

'Kiss me.'

'Well, I guess it can't hurt.'

Rose stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him gently. He responded fiercely and Rose tried to break off. He pulled her closer and she struggled against him. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed with all her might.

'Common Rose, that wasn't a kiss,' he said.

'You bastard, you bloody bastard,' Rose screamed

Aaron ignored her insult and pulled her closer and kissed her fiercely on the lips. She bit down on his lip deliberately, he cursed and stepped back. She turned and punched him right in the face.

He staggered backwards and whipped out his wand. Pointing it at Rose's heart he muttered.

'_Imperio!'_

_Kiss me!_

No! Rose fought as hard as she could manage against the curse.

_Kiss me!_

No, No!

_Kiss me!_

'NO, NO I WILL NOT!' Rose yelled at the top of her lungs but it was abruptly cut off with Aaron's silencing charm.

'Fine, suit yourself,' said Aaron, flicking his wand and removing the curse.

Rose fell to the ground.

'You're a foul git, you a foul, sick minded git!' Rose whispered in a deadly whisper.

Aaron turned and glared at her before stamping over towards her and kicking her hard in the gut.

'No, NO YOU'RE FOUL, YOU AND YOUR WHOLE MUDBLOOD LOVING FAMILY!' He yelled.

Rose spat on his shoes.

'You idiot, the old prejudice died out with the death eaters!'

'Well it's still living then!' Aaron grabbed the sleeve of his left arm and yanked it back to reveal a tattooed skull with a snake running through its mouth. Rose recoiled.

'You're a death eater?'

Aaron nodded and pointed his wand at Rose's heart.

'CRUCIO!'

Rose screamed as the pain hit her. It felt like a million white-hot knives where piercing her skin. Every inch of her skin burned but the screams that came out of her mouth never sounded because Aaron's silencing charms where still in place.

His eyes were mad as he flicked his wand and Rose fell to the floor. She hit the floor with a loud _thump _and she moaned in pain. She still ached all over but she managed to put herself into a sitting position. Too weak to fight she just looked at the boy who had attached her.

The gaze of those eyes bore into Rose and she flinched from his stare.

He mumbled to himself as he wordlessly bound Rose in ropes and placed a _disillusionment _charm on Rose and himself.

Rose struggled as he carried her along the corridors. They passed the Gryffindor common room and struggled harder and a silent scream escaped her mouth as Albus and Lucy exited through the portrait hole.

'Just leave it till the morning Lucy; she's probably had to take a detour to avoid a teacher or something. She won't be long.'

'I'm not just going to bloody leave my friend out there. What if she's encountered one of the Ravenclaws? She's on the Quidditch team and they're mighty angry at us for beating them still,' said Lucy.

'Lucy, Rose can take care of herself.'

'The hell she can,' said Lucy, pushing past Albus and walking straight past them. Lucy stopped in her tracks as if she sensed their presence, before shaking her head and walking off.

NO LUCE, FOR ONCE YOU'RE BLOODY RIGHT, I NEED YOUR HELP, COME BACK! Rose screamed at Lucy, without making a sound.  
Aaron, once sure there footsteps wouldn't be heard, continued walking towards the front door. _Please let the front doors be closed. _Rose pleaded in her mind. But they were open and Aaron strode out into the cold January night with Rose in his arms, exactly where she didn't want to be.

Aaron kept walking faster and faster until they'd reached the gates. Rose crossed her fingers hoping for the gate to be closed but it was not so. Hagrid stood by the gate herding out a herd of hippogriphs.

_This is not my night, _thought Rose as Aaron walked out the gate and turned on the spot, apparating away. Rose still bound, gagged and praying for a miracle.


	11. Chapter 11

_Somewhere in Northern Scotland, January 14th, 2023_

Harry appeared with a pop on the scene and had a strange feeling of déjà vu cloud over him at what was floating in the sky.

A green skull with a snake winding its way through its mouth hung in the clouds above the remote house. The house itself had clearly been attacked. The door wasn't even on its hinges. It lay a few feet inside the front door. Every single window was shattered, not a piece of glass left in the pain. The furniture was broken and scattered across the room. And, in the middle of the kitchen floor laid the body of a man.

He had sandy colored hair and heavy stubble. Various cuts were scattered across his face and his chest were his shirt had been ripped open.

Harry felt sick in the stomach and turned to his counterpart and friend.

'It's Seamus,' He said.

'Bloody hell,' said Ron weakly.

'He's been here for some time. This place is so remote it would have been some time before someone passed to see it,' said Harry.

Ron began searching the house whilst Harry stayed with his old school mate. Seamus had been married. Seamus had a son. Seamus's son Aaron used to date Rose.

'Merlin, I hate this part.'

'What part,' Ron asked as he returned.

'The part where we have to tell people that their family is dead,' said Harry.

'Yeah, that sucks,' said Ron.

Harry stood up and produced a patronus.

_"Kingsley,_

_ Dark Mark found over residence in Scotland. House destroyed, one dead. Seamus Finnigan, 40, fought in the second war. Keep quiet until Ron and I return. Press report will be needed. Send Wizard Forensics. Cause of death = Killing curse, also symptoms of Cruciatus curse._

_Harry"_

The silvery stag galloped off into the trees surrounding the farm and not fifteen minutes later several forensic wizards arrived via portkey.

One of them was Dean Thomas, Seamus's best friend.

Dean walked up to Harry.

'The minister didn't say anything just that there was a murder with the dark mark. What happened here Harry?'

Harry took a deep breath.

'The deceased is Seamus.'

'No.'

Dean's simple, plain exclamation shook Harry deeply. Dean began to shake and he placed his hands over his face before putting them to his side. He had a strange look on his face. Along with the pain it looked almost like Dean wasn't surprised.

Harry put a hand on Dean's shoulder.

'Dean, did you know anything about this?'

Dean nodded.

'What do you know?' Harry demanded.

'Seamus mentioned he was being harassed and followed by a group of criminals. He didn't tell me there were Death Eaters! He went hiding two months ago and I hadn't heard from him since two weeks ago when he said that he'd sorted it all out. When he didn't return to his house straight away I figured he was just laying low for a while.' Dean face was a painting of pain and guilt.

'I told him to go to the ministry about this but he insisted that he didn't need the ministries help.'

Harry jotted down the talk between Dean and him, it was evidence and it needed to be taken note of.

Ron came up later and took a seat next to his friend.

'It's going to be a long day mate.'

'I know,' said Harry.

_Head Auror's Department, Ministry of Magic, London, U.K, Jan 18th, 2023_

Harry picked up the Daily Prophet. The Auror department had been in a buzz for days and Harry had been busy preparing a press release that gave birth to the front cover article of the day's prophet.

The Dark Mark arises by Marion Shaw

_ The dark mark has not been seen since the end of the second war, twenty-five years ago. But the ministry of magic is concerned at the recent appearance of the dark mark over a remote farm in northern Scotland. Upon investigation the body of Irish Wizard, Seamus Finnigan, was discovered bearing marks of the cruciatus curse. Head Auror, Harry Potter commented on the situation._

_"We are currently investigating the exact circumstances of the death of one Mr Seamus Finnigan, 40, of Belfast. The Ministry of magic has feared a return of the death eater regiment since a mass break out of convicted death eaters in early October-_

Harry slammed his hand down on the table and turned to the desk next to him.

'The bloody Wizengamot, if they'd passed the bill for better security at Azkaban we wouldn't have had that break out.'

'Mate, I agree and trust me Hermione was mighty pissed when it didn't get through. I don't know what the people were thinking,' said Ron Weasley.

'They were more interested in the capture of the rest of the death eaters than to heighten security at Azkaban. And yeah we caught the majority of Voldermort's inner circle but the ones we'd already caught escaped,' Harry replied.

Ron sighed and pulled his chair away from the desk.

'Come on lets go get some lunch, Hermione's meeting us at the Leaky Cauldron,' said Ron.

Harry glanced once at the picture of the swirling dark mark in the clouds that adorned the front cover of the Daily prophet, before tucking it inside his bag and following Ron out into the corridor.

'Whom was Seamus married to anyway,' Ron asked as they sat with their butterbeers inside a private parlor in the Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione sighed.

'Her maiden name was Eileen Donavan. She died ten years ago from an illness. She was two years below us at Hogwarts,' Hermione replied.

'Sounds like you've done your research,' said Ron.

'Yes well, I got interested. It was a quiet marriage they only had about a dozen people at the wedding, _including _the bride, groom and pastor. She gave birth to their son seven months later.'

'Aaron,' Ron asked.

'Yes. Harry you're remaining suspiciously quiet about all this.'

'Aaron dated Rose for a while. He's been annoying her and trying to win her back for a while,' said Harry.

'Isn't it strange how Harry, who is Rose's _uncle_, not her father knows more about her life than her own father,' Hermione muttered.

'I can't help it if she keeps to herself,'

'That and Lily tells me everything,' said Harry.

'Whatever,' said Hermione, 'I'm not arguing with you two.'

'Aaron's a git,' Ron stated.

'Yeah well, he's a whole sight better then Scorpius,' said Harry.

'I can't believe I agreed to her staying at his house,' said Ron bitterly.

'Too late to turn back now,' said Harry.

'Hermione-'

'No Ron, you're not changing it, she's going. I'm not too happy but I'm giving them a chance. Rose is sensible, she's not like her cousins,' Hermione glared at Harry.

Harry put his hands up as if surrendering.

'Can't help it, It's in their genes,' said Harry.

'You weren't like that Harry!' said Hermione.

'It's a… recessive gene, skipped my generation,' said Harry quickly.

'They were sort of doomed. Weasley genes mixed with Potter genes is obviously a dangerous combination,' said Ron.

Harry burst out laughing.

'Dad's probably laughing right now, wherever he is,' said Harry between fits of laughing.

The Golden trio smiled.

'Hermione-'

'No Ron, she's going, that's final.'

'Fine,'

'Fine,'

_Crack!_

Harry, out of old habit, jumped up, wand in hand as the sound of someone apparating right behind him.

'Ron, Hermione!'

Neville stood in the middle of the room with a flustered look upon his face that often came with apparition. His face was marred with concern.

Harry took one glance at his facial expression and placed a hand on each of his shoulders.

'What's wrong?'

'Rose has been kidnapped.'

Hermione's eyes widened and Ron's mouth dropped open.

'She was taken shortly after 11pm last night. We believe it was Aaron Finnegan who took her.'

'What happened to her,' Ron growled, 'all details, _nothing _omitted.'

'She was caught stealing from the potions room by Professor Slughorn-'

'Wait, _stealing?_' said Ron

'Shut up, shut up, she's missing it doesn't matter now!' Hermione cried as she slapped her husband in the shoulder.

Ron looked taken aback, Harry urged Neville to continue.

'She was brought to the headmistress's office but halfway through Aaron Finnegan burst in claiming he'd made her do it and that we should punish him instead. Hannah seemed to think that Aaron was being genuine so she punished him severely and only gave Rose a detention. They then left together and it was reported to me this morning by Lucy Dylan and Albus that Rose had never returned to the Gryffindor tower that night, and Albus also mentioned that Aaron hadn't returned either. Now according to miss Dylan, Aaron had been harassing Rose somewhat about rekindling their relationship but she'd turned him down every time.'

'So you don't know for sure, but you're pretty confident it was him?' Harry questioned.

'Yes, we're fairly confident. I went to the Auror department but they told me you're on lunch break and that they'd contact as soon as-'

_Pop_

Once again someone appeared out of thin air causing Ron to jump and Hermione to let out a small yelp.'

'Mr Potter sir, we have an urgent case at once, they need you to lead a search party for-'

'Rose Weasley, yes I know, thank you, Sampson. I'm returning at once.'

And with that, the golden trio along with Neville and Harry's assistant Sampson, apparrated out of sight. A few gold galleons and three half filled glasses were left lying on the table for the barkeeper to collect.


	12. Chapter 12

_Gryffindor common room, Hogwarts School, Jan 20__th__, 3pm, 2023_

Lucy sat with her head between her knees on the couch.

Albus sat back with his head lolling over the back of the couch.

Scorpius was off someone, doing god knows what; trying to find Rose.

Most of the Weasley/Potter congregation was currently gathered at the burrow. A few random Weasleys were still in the castle.

Albus had stayed behind because Lucy didn't want to be alone. He didn't want to leave her alone, the girl he'd harboured feelings for since year three when she'd dumped her scaling potion on top of Owen Williams head after he'd called Albus a git. Albus wondered whether she liked him as well, he didn't know.

Lucy stared at her shoes, her eyes wide. Albus sighed heavily and brought his head forward. He turned to look at Lucy who looked like a mannequin with the limp way she was sitting.

'Stupid git,' Albus heard Lucy mutter 'stupid bloody git just takes my friend. I'll bloody kill him when I find him, and then apologize to the earth for not killing that waist of oxygen sooner.'

The scary thing, Albus thought, was that there was a ninety percent chance Lucy actually _would _kill Aaron. And then she'd be chucked in Azkaban.

'Lucy he's a git but don't go killing him.'

'Why?' Lucy said in a dangerous voice.

'Because a, you'll go to Azkaban, b, you'll have to fight your way through my family to have a shot at him.'

'True,' said Luce, 'but I still want to smash his face in.'

'Fair enough,' said Albus.

'If he's bloody hurt her he will die a slow and painful death; either that or a fast and painful death. Or maybe I'll kill him slowly, bring him back to life and then kill him slowly again!'

Albus for once didn't feel uncomfortable listening to Lucy's death threats, for if she got the chance to carry them out, Albus would be helping her.

Lucy sat up. But her shoulders were still hunched over, her elbows resting on her thighs, hands clasped together.

'I have an idea. When Rose comes back, I'm casting a tracking curse on her, so I'll always know when she's in trouble.'

'Rose gets in dangerous situations all the time,' said Albus.

'Rose gets in dangerous situations by doing nothing but being herself, she isn't a trouble maker, or seeker, it just finds her,' said Lucy.

A thought hit Albus.

'What if they never find her? Oh Merlin...' Albus didn't know what came over him, one second he was sad, the next he felt a huge choking sensation in his chest. He didn't like the idea of crying in front of Lucy but he couldn't stop it. Tears swam in his eyes and it wasn't long before they began falling thickly down his face. A small sob escaped his mouth.

Lucy looked on rather startled. Never had she thought that Albus would cry, let alone actually _seeing it_. It was rather silly to think this but Lucy had always seen Albus as a happy bubbly person, nothing could make him down. Once again she scolded herself for thinking this of Albus. Everyone could and would get sad when something like this happened.

Unthinkingly Lucy sat up straighter, turned to Albus and enveloped him in a hug. His head fell on her shoulder and Lucy shirt was soon stained with tears.

'I love her, she's my favourite cousin, I don't want to lose her,' Albus whispered.

'You won't lose her, they'll find her, and you can bet your life on it that Scorpius won't rest until she's found.'

'I know,' said Albus, he continued crying.

Lucy was at odds with what to do to comfort him so she did the first thing that came to her.

'Albus?'

He turned and looked at her.

'Yes-'

And then she kissed him.

Albus tensed for a moment before loosening up.

A million thoughts were rushing crazily through his clouded head. He was kissing her! She was kissing _him! _She was the one that made the move! A thousand more thoughts came buzzing through his head. One of them was _finally, _and _she likes me as well!_

Lucy ran her fingers through his hair as she kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Albus pulled away and muttered to her.

'Thank Merlin, its class time, imagine if we got busted?'

Lucy chuckled.

'We can take care of that.'

Lucy grabbed Albus's hand and led him out of the common room. She pulled him through a few hallways and to a heap of empty classrooms.

'Anyone could walk in at anytime,' said Albus.

Lucy whipped out her wand and cast several charms on the door and the walls.

'There, no one can hear us, or see us,' Lucy smiled seductively and wrapped her arms around Albus's waist before kissing him again, more passionately than before.

Albus ran his fingers down Lucy's back and she shivered before pressing several kisses on Albus's jaw and mouth.

'Rose is going to go off her tree, when she gets back,' said Albus.

'That's more like it,' said Lucy.

'Ha?' Albus was confused.

'That's more like, she'll be back soon.'

'Yeah and when she does she'll go off her tree if she finds out about this.'

'Rose will deal with it, its not like she has a choice, I want to be with you Al.'

Albus's heart leapt with joy.

'Same,' he replied.

Lucy smiled.

'If you can handle me of course.'

'I think I can handle you.'

'Ha! Good luck.'

The door swung open with a bang. Lucy and Albus sat up suddenly.

In walked Fred and in his hand was the marauders map.

'Crap,' muttered Albus and Lucy in unison.

Fred face was split into a smile.

'You know Al, you shouldn't leave this lying around.'

'You shouldn't be going through Al's things,' Lucy retorted.

'Sure, sure Mrs Potter.'

Lucy jumped up, ran to Fred and pinned him against the wall.

'You wanna shut your mouth Weasley.'

A flicker of fear flashed in Fred's eyes before he grinned.

'Let go of me.'

'Ha, no.'

'Yes.'

'Why should I?'

'The headmistress might be interested in this,' Fred held up a picture of Lucy and Albus still in a passionate embrace, 'they don't like this kind of thing happening inside the school you know. Lucy would know.'

'Hey, do _not _bring up Jacob Andrews, fourth year. _He _came onto _me. _I didn't come onto him.'

'And you got busted by Professor Jones, ha! Classic.'

Lucy tightened her grip on his shirt. Fred waved the picture.

'How the hell?' Lucy began.

'Instant print photo camera, hasn't been released yet but Dad's just perfected it.' Fred tucked the photo back in his pocket and pulled out a small black camera. He held it up for Lucy to see before tucking it back in his pocket and pulling out the photo again.

'So let me go, Dylan.'

Lucy glared before pulling her wand and wordlessly immobilising Fred. She looked down at the frozen Weasley, smirked and bent down, plucking the photo from his hand. She dug into his pocket, pulled the camera out and tapped it with her wand. It came to life and she searched through it until she came across the photo. She deleted it and returned the camera to his pocket.

She set the printed photo alight and then blew the ashes out the window.

'There,' she removed the body bind curse from Fred, who jumped to his feet looking rather indignant.

'That better Weasley?' she asked.

Fred turned to Al.

'Al why didn't you help me out? You're my cousin.'

Albus burst out laughing.

'You should know by now _not _to go against Lucy, gee Fred I'm amazed you've survived this long.'

Fred muttered something about 'tight leashes'.

'Whats that Fred?' Lucy asked in a pleasant but somewhat threatening voice.

Fred turned around, gave Lucy a rather rude hand gesture and left the classroom.

'He is such a jester, why does he always play pranks on us,' Lucy moaned.

'Luce, he's got Weasley in him, he's sorta doomed in that department.'

'But not all your family is like that!'

'Sorry, I wasn't specific enough; He's got _George _Weasley as his dad. He's doomed.'

'You have Weasley in you, along with James Potter as well.' Lucy stated.

'Yes, but I have Lily Evans in me. It sort of balances me out.'

Lucy smiled.

'Now where were we before this happened?'

'Right-'

The door banged open.

'Oh for fu-'

Albus stopped midsentence upon seeing Fred's face.

'Scorpius just ransacked the Gryffindor boys dormitory and escaped from the teachers _and _ran from the castle!' At the end of the sentence, Fred took a huge gulp of air and stood their panting.

Lucy stood up quickly.

'What the hell is that serpent up to?'


	13. Chapter 13

_Gryffindor Boys Dormitory, Jan 18__th__, 2023_

Scorpius threw open the door the dormitory. Not caring if someone saw him. This was his last resort to find Rose and this had to work.

He rummaged through the bed closest to the window. There was nothing but clothes until he came across a book. He opened it up and checked the name written under _this book is the property of_.

This was not Aaron's.

He checked underneath the next bed. Hoping in one corner of his mind that the owners wouldn't be too miffed that he'd been through all their stuff and thinking in the other corner _how the heck could he be caring about that at this moment?_

Scorpius discarded that bed upon discovering it belonged to a Will Johnson and moved onto the next bed. Hopefully this would be it.

He opened the trunk.

Clothes. More Clothes. A book… from the Hogwarts library. More layers of Clothes. A letter… A LETTER?

Scorpius picked it up and unfolded it.

_To Mr Aaron Finnigan,_

'Score!' Scorpius yelled to the empty dormitory. Not really caring (he'd been doing a lot of that recently) about how much of an idiot he'd look like if someone where to walk into the dormitory and see him.

He just hoped maybe something in Aaron's trunk could contain a clue to Rose's whereabouts.

_We are sorry that you could not attend the reading of your fathers last will and testament but below is a list of items that were left in Mr Seamus Finnegan's will for a one Mr Aaron Finnegan. _

_The house at 56 Eltham Avenue, Belfast (deed is enclosed)_

_The property inhabiting 47 acres on Country Gresham road, Northern Scotland (deed is enclosed) _

_All items in both properties thus including Jillian the house elf. _

Scorpius stopped reading…

He knew Aaron's home at 56 Eltham Avenue was well known, especially for the summer parties that took place there.

But the property at Country Gresham road, Scorpius had never heard about well… ever.

_Too predictable!_ One side of Scorpius's brain screamed.

_That's just why he'd do it! No one would think he'd do it BECAUSE it would be too predictable! _Screamed the other side.

The internal brain wars were giving Scorpius a headache and he clutched his head as he paced.

The Door opened.

"WHAT THE FU-'

Scorpius knocked over one Jacob Andrews as he fled from the room, Aaron's letter clutched in his hand tightly.

Unfortunately, Longbottom thought it a lovely time to begin climbing the stairs to inspect dormitories.

Scorpius stared back at the door and then at Longbottom.

Longbottom caught sight of Scorpius and his face and ears went bright red, if it hadn't been signaling Scorpius's impending doom, he might have laughed.

"MR MALFOY! WHAT, ON EARTH, ARE YOU DOING IN GRYFFINDOOR TOWER? THIS IS NOT YOUR HOUSE!" and then He saw the boy's dormitory over the top of Scorpius's shoulder.

The look on His face would be the subject of his nightmares. Professor Longbottom was prided among the teachers and students as to being a mellow teacher; no one believed he ever got angry. There were rumors though. They said that Professor Longbottom bravery and anger had struck fear and doubt in the cold, non-existent heart (_if it was non-existent then how could it be struck with fear and doubt? _Scorpius randomly wondered) of Voldermort as Professor Longbottom had chopped off Naginis head.

But the rumors seemed all too real at the moment. The look upon Longbottoms face was indescribable and Scorpius felt a genuine sliver of fear go up his spine. Scorpius shivered.

So Scorpius went and did what humans had it for; he went on gut instinct and bolted past Professor Longbottom, knocking over Jacob Andrews for the second time as Andrews thought he'd help out Professor Longbottom by detaining the intruder.

Scorpius had never run faster in his life. He ran down the stairs, through the common room and through the portrait hole.

The students of Gryffindor watched with wonder and curiosity as Scorpius bolted past, soon followed by Professor Longbottom.

"The face, THE FACE! THE RUMORS ARE TRUE!" screamed a small third year before she fainted on the spot.

"Well that's not something you see everyday," said Roxanne Weasley.

"_Must tell Albus and Lucy!" _said Fred, as he, in an almost perfect imitation of Scorpius, bolted out of the portrait hole at top speed.

Somewhere, Jan 18th

Rose Weasley lay asleep, rather uncomfortably. It was hard to get comfortable when you were bound and gagged. It was even harder when you were lying on a cement floor; not knowing what on earth was going to happen to you.

So all in all when Rose awoke, she was rather amazed that she'd managed to sleep at all.

Aaron had knocked her out after they'd apparated into a forest. It wasn't the forbidden forest, the trees were much, much older and a different kind of tree. When she'd awoken the first time she was in almost complete darkness, she knew it was still dark because a tiny shaft of moonlight filtered in through a tiny window in the wall.

Rose didn't know where she was and she was frightened as hell. She wished for her mother. She wished for; it was hard to admit after all the fighting but she wished for her father. She didn't want to be Rose anymore. She wanted to Rosie, at home playing wizard chess with her Dad. She wanted to be back in the days were she referred to him as Daddy still. She hadn't called him Daddy since before she'd started Hogwarts. When she saw him again she would call him Daddy. When she saw him again she would run up to him, yelling out Daddy, and wrap him in a tight hug. That was, if she ever saw him again…

And almost as if she'd said it out loud and someone had heard her, the door to the cellar opened and a figure walked inside.

'Well, well, looky here, if it ain't another Weasley, pass my greetings on to your Grandmother, she might remember me.'

Rose stared up at the woman standing before her. Her face was pale, her heavily lidded eyes were black and her hair looked like it was standing on end. It was curly and Black with numerous gray streaks running through it. Rose had never seen this woman before and she never wanted to see her again after the next sentence.

'After all, She did kill me. I'm not sure why though; trying to kill her filthy mud blood daughter would have been doing her favor. If only I hadn't missed.'

And that's when it all clicked. Rose knew who this was but… _it was impossible! She was Dead!_

'Bellatrix Lestrange… but your dead!' Rose Whispered.

Bellatrix grinned a deranged grin and pointed her wand at Rose.

'You know, after everything you've gone through, I would have assumed that you would at least hold your tongue around us. But then again…' Bellatrix looked up as if she was in deep thought, 'Weasley's were never gifted with brains, and a mud blood Weasley, well I'm not even going to go there.' Bellatrix spat in Rose face.

Rose flinched away but opened mouth to throw insults at Bellatrix. Before she could, though, she was silenced, again, for the millionth time these past days.

Rose decided she didn't like being silenced one bit and she wriggled against her bindings, just itching to find her voice so the evil bitch could hear her insults. Or more so, her wand so this piece of evil filth could suffer.

Now Rose wasn't a violent person (a debatable subject among her family) but right now she felt capable of murder.

'So, how's dear old Uncle George? He still missing Freddie?'

Rose's swore her blood literally boiled then and she saw a red haze in her view, but even in her extreme rage a thought crossed her mind.

Raising the dead was impossible, even the great Dumbledore had admitted it. And Bellatrix Lestrange had been hit square in the chest with a killing curse, in front of a crowd of over two hundred, twenty-five years ago. She was definitely dead.

So how was Bellatrix Lestrange alive and breathing again?


End file.
